Vancouver Calling
by Rubytronix
Summary: Connor needs help-and so does Vancouver! Connor still feels the after effects of New Dawn. Matt sends him to Vancouver to help the newly formed team and to retrieve something belonging to him. Includes slight Becker/ Jess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter One**- A Plan

Connor stood in Lester's office in front of the desk, hands behind his back, head down- looking at the ground. Lester looked at Connor thoughtfully in silence for a few minutes. As he looked carefully at Connor with his red tee-shirt under a blue denim shirt which hung loose and open, gently blowing in the breeze from the air conditioning, Lester thought how much Connor had changed in the time he'd worked at the ARC. He remembered the exuberant boy who'd first been brought by Cutter to the Home Office as it was then. At the time, Lester couldn't understand what Cutter had seen in the boy- he was loud, childlike and did outrageous things like any normal student, for example riding his skateboard through the building, of all things! As much as he hated to admit it, and would never say it out loud, Cutter had been right. Connor had a brilliant mind and had turned out to be an asset to the team.

As Connor stood there uneasily, his eyes to the ground, Lester thought about how much he had changed from that boy to the very serious man who was standing in front of him now. That was the problem. The New Dawn scenario had changed Connor- made him even more serious and unsure of himself. He was almost afraid to make any decisions without checking them out with Matt first. He was still brilliant, of course, but before embarking on any new project he now sought approval before going ahead.

Lester was saddened to see how much New Dawn had broken Connor, and how jaded he was. Oh yes, his relationship with Abby- although Lester had pretended all these years not to notice- at least that seemed back on track- almost. There were odd times when they danced around each other- just like the old days before they were a couple. Connor was unsure of himself sometimes around Abby, and after he had taken Philip's words over Abby's, he obviously felt a lot of remorse and guilt, and tried to over- compensate by asking her opinion, and well it sometimes seemed 'permission' to do anything.

That woman- Helen had ruined so many lives. Lester was determined Connor wasn't going to be one of them! That was why he had called him into his office…

Matt was also in the room, and at this moment was lounging against a table at the back of the room, behind Connor. Lester nodded to Matt who stood upright and walked over to the desk.

"Connor" said Matt "Are you alright?"

As this was the last question Connor expected, he jerked his head up in surprise.

"What?" he said

"Are you alright- you haven't been yourself, mate" Matt said

Connor gave a grim laugh "You mean after nearly destroying the world? Yeah Matt, I'm fine" Matt tilted his head slightly to one side and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"No, really Matt- I am fine. It's just gonna take a bit of time, that's all."

"And you and Abby?…"

Connor nearly choked! "Me and Ab..? What – what is this? Has she said something? Is…is something wrong…"

"Connor, Connor, calm down, mate. She's fine. You're fine. This is the problem- Connor, you're jumpy, nervous. I know it'll take some time after New Dawn and Philip. Look, mate, do you think some counselling would help?"

"Coun…" spluttered Connor "No! No- I'm fine, really. It'll just take me a while- really, I'll be OK!" Connor looked distraught, flushed and embarrassed by the whole conversation, and Matt thought it was time to end this meeting. This wasn't helping anyone. He went to the door and opened it, nodding to Abby who was a short way off, waiting. At Matt's nod, she came into the room and slipped her hand into Connor's. He turned to her, a smile suddenly brightening up his whole face. Abby gently kissed him on the cheek and Connor turned to Lester and Matt, who nodded that he was free to leave.

After he'd gone, they watched him and Abby for a few minutes walking hand in hand towards Jess, who was working at the ADD. Matt looked at Lester, and said "I think I've got a way to help him, if you're up for it?"

Lester looked from matt to Connor and said, after a few minutes "As long as it's legal- now let's hear your idea"…..

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Two**- A New Project

Three weeks later, Connor was sitting in his lab, with discarded pieces of equipment all around him. Although anyone looking in would have thought he was busy, he wasn't really working at all. He'd started a new project- well, 'old' one really. He was working on a remote controlled 'buggy' of sorts to send through the anomalies to see what was on the other side. He'd made one of these before with parts from Abby's hairdryer (without getting her permission first!), but it had been lost in the Silurian and he had been trying to reconstruct it in a more robust and proficient way. However, his heart wasn't really in it. He had thought it was an important project but he just didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything much at the moment. He sighed and threw down the piece of equipment he was holding in his hand.

As it dropped with a clatter onto the table with the rest of the pieces, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was so tired- he hadn't been sleeping well. He kept having nightmares that New Dawn hadn't been stopped and he'd destroyed the world. In his dreams, it was always Abby that went first. As he looked at her, her face slowly started disintegrating, little pieces of her floating away until there was nothing left of her but dust. As he screamed in his sleep, the rest of the buildings, then the street outside also disintegrated, leaving nothing but sand. At this point a future predator always leapt out in front of him and as he stood there, a lone tear trickling down his cheek, it suddenly slashed at him with its clawed hand- and he woke up, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily.

At first it used to wake up Abby, and she would comfort him and kiss him until he cast the dream aside, but it had reoccurred so often now that she didn't seen to notice any more, and he awoke alone, trembling and sweating in fear, just lying there with his awful thoughts to keep him company. As he leant on his elbows on the table, his eyes suddenly drooped and his arms gave way and slid softly down onto the table, his face on top of them as he fell into the first deep, dreamless sleep he'd had for months.

Matt looked through the window of the lab, and slightly shook his head- it was time to put his plan into action and help Connor back to normal. He left Connor to his sleep, and turned towards Lester's office…

Two hours later, Connor woke up, feeling refreshed and more alive than he had in a while. He went to the men's changing rooms where he had a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothes that he kept at the ARC just in case he needed them. As he walked towards the ADD to help Jess run through some checks, he heard Matt call him.

"Hey, Connor!" he said "Lester wants to see you in his office."

Connor sighed. Not again! He'd be fine, if they all just left him alone to get on with his work. He didn't say anything, though- just nodded and went to Lester's office, after throwing a quick glance at Jess, who smiled sympathetically at him.

Lester was alone in his office this time when Connor took up his usual stance in front of the desk, hands behind his back like a naughty schoolboy called to the headmaster's office. He didn't know why he always felt this way when called to the office- maybe it was because he was usually in trouble!

"Take a seat, Connor," Lester said. Connor was surprised. Lester didn't usually offer him a seat. He wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Connor" Lester started "I have a project for you…"

Connor was surprised once again. He hadn't expected this. He looked up for the first time since entering the room.

"As you know, when the convergence started, anomalies started opening up all around the world. Now, they may have already existed overseas, but no one sent any reports of them- by any official means anyway. However…" With this, Lester stood up and started pacing. Connor watched him carefully wondering where this was going to go.

"It appears that in one place in particular since the convergence, a team of sorts has been set up. This consists of an animal expert and an inventor among others. They are a very new team who just seem to have come together just as we all did, in the beginning. I need you to go to help them for a short while. Just to help them prepare their ADD, and set up a computer base and what sort of creatures they can expect- that sort of thing. You need to warn them that they mustn't 'play' with these anomalies- they must take them seriously. Your experience will be invaluable to them, as a science expert; dinosaur expert, and as one of the original team…"

"But…but where? By myself... I'm- I'm not good with new people- why should they listen to me?" Connor stuttered

"They are just an extension of the ARC, Connor. They _need_ your help. Our people have been in close contact with them, and they have asked for our expertise. They have been doing very well so far, but as you know more than anyone, any interference with the anomalies can have catastrophic results. Who better to go than you?"

"Can't Abby come with me- she knows as much as I do about the creatures- more than I do. I just know there names and the eras they come from. She really knows _about _them…"

"No, it's impossible. We can only spare one person. Now your flight leaves tomorrow at 6am. Have the rest of the day to prepare and rest. Abby can help you. Matt will brief you on what you will need to tell them and what equipment you can take."

"But…you haven't said- where is it?"

"Vancouver- and Connor" Lester said "Wear something warm!"

Connor was astounded. He was excited in a way. This was like going back to the beginning. He remembered how exciting it had been, learning about the anomalies, and just seeing the creatures still sent a thrill down his spine even now. But to go somewhere like that alone, with so much responsibility- he just wasn't sure he could pull it off.

"This might change your mind-" continued Lester, handing a docket to Connor. "there's something out there that belongs to you, I believe. This docket gives you the authority to remove it from Vancouver and bring it back with you. You'll only be there one month. Make it worthwhile- oh…and Connor- stay out of trouble!" shot Lester at Connor's departing back, hiding a small smile at Connor's incredulity after reading the piece of paper in his hand.

A few minutes after Connor had left, there was a brisk knock at the door and Matt walked in. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Better than expected. I hope you're right and Connor will be able to do this."

"He will" stated Matt "And it'll help him move on from New Dawn, and get his confidence back. This will be good for him and the Vancouver team. The team leader there has been briefed and knows what to expect."

"I doubt that- he's not met Connor yet..." mused Lester…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Three**- The Journey

Connor stood in the airport with Abby, having already checked his luggage in. He was amazed at how nervous he felt. It was as if he and Abby were being torn apart. He was so grateful he'd been brought to his senses over New Dawn before his relationship with Abby had been destroyed. It would really be a lonely place here without her. They held hands tightly and nuzzled each other now and again- they were going to miss each other so much. Becker and Matt had also made the journey to the airport with them- Connor felt it was to make sure he actually got on the flight and didn't chicken out, but they had discretely left the young couple alone for a short while so they could say their goodbyes in private.

"It's only for a month" Abby told him "You'll be back before you know it."

"I know…"sighed Connor "It is really exciting, I suppose- I'm just… I'm just gonna miss you!"

"Me too!" Abby's face suddenly brightened up playfully "Oh well, give me a day or two and I'll be off dating one of the others- mmm Jamie Cardle's not too bad…"

Connor's face dropped. "Oh, er yeah, with your looks I guess I don't blame you" he said sadly.

"Connor!" exclaimed Abby "I was joking! Jamie Cardle's a married man! No, seriously, I don't want anyone else- just you." With that she kissed him passionately on the lips, not caring they were in full view of other people in the airport.

"Oh" Connor sighed as they broke apart "I knew that…"

"And" Abby continued, emphasising each word with a kiss,

"Don't" _kiss…_

"You_" kiss…_

"Find" _kiss…_

"Another" _kiss…_

"Woman!" _kiss…_

"Who, me?" Connor replied innocently, flushing slightly, but smiling broadly and raising his eyebrows suggestively a few times. "There's only one girl for me- that's my fiancée!"

They laughed together playfully and then as they looked at each other, they suddenly sobered and just locked eyes, not seeming to be able to look away. They leaned towards each other, so near their lips were almost touching…

"Sorry, you two." a voice interrupted "But your flight has just been announced."

"Oh yeah- right." Connor and Abby broke apart at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Lucky we were here!" laughed Matt "C'mon, they really need your help, you know!"

"I know." sighed Connor, trying to smile.

Abby looked at him and although she was feeling tearful herself- they hadn't been apart much these last few weeks, she knew this was the best thing for Connor. She had, in fact, been asked if she wanted to go with him, but she knew that Connor had to get back his self esteem, and this was the way to do it- on his own, instructing people on the two subjects he knew the most about- dinosaurs and technology. She had fought back the first response to say she'd do it, and suggested to Matt that Connor go alone.

"Don't forget to bring back whatever they've got of yours!" she whispered to Connor "I'll look forward to seeing what you bring! I'm dying to know what it is!"

Connor and Abby just about had time for one last kiss, and a quick handshake and clap on the back from Matt and Becker before he was whisked away to board his flight. As he sadly looked out of the window as the aeroplane took off, the UK getting smaller and smaller every moment, he smiled a little at the thought of Abby. He couldn't wait until they got married. He'd use this time to 'get over' the trauma of New Dawn, and when he got home, he'd suggest to her that they get married this summer! She'd be a beautiful bride. He was so lucky- he'd never thought in a million years that his dream would come true and Abby would love him too. He thought about how they had come together as a couple when they were lost and alone in the Cretacious. He smiled a little at the memory. How long ago it seemed, now. They had been nothing but children when they first went through the anomaly- scared to tell each other how they felt, but both trying to reach out to the other just to have something or someone interrupt, losing the moment which they were both too afraid to recapture.

Abby and he had often laughed together about Becker and Jess- how they also danced around each other. Connor secretly thought they were worse than he and Abby had ever been. He'd try and do something about those two when he got back, he mused- short of throwing them through an anomaly to spend a year alone together, that is!

Connor's thoughts went back to_ that day_! The best day of his life! OK, so he had just escaped being torn to shreds by a raptor that thought he'd make a delicious dinner- but it was what happened afterwards that made the day so memorable. At first Abby had been furious with him for getting himself into the situation at all- but he was just hunting-'hunt gathering' Abby called it! (He loved that phrase- made him feel butch and tough!) He'd caught a huge fish, like nothing he'd ever seen before, but it was the first time he'd actually caught anything with his makeshift spear. He'd been so proud of himself that he stood up and yelled to her to look what he'd caught. Unfortunately, the raptor also heard him, and came flying full pelt towards him roaring angrily. It had slashed wildly at Connor, causing a deep gash down the front of his chest, and Connor had instantly gone down in a heap. The raptor would have had him for sure if Abby hadn't intervened and executed a brilliant kick to the raptor's head. It fell back instantly, and as it flailed about trying to regain its footing, Abby had run it through with the spear!

Connor had pushed himself up into a sitting position, and Abby grabbed his hand and they ran back to their shelter as fast as they could manage before any other creatures came, attracted by the smell of blood. By the time they got back, Abby had been absolutely furious and had smacked his shoulder hard, screaming at him that he was an idiot, a liability! Connor just stood there and took all that she threw at him, wincing at the pain from his wound and the not so gentle blows Abby reined upon him. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists mid slap. He remembered how Abby's anger had quickly abated, and tears came to her eyes- Abby never cried! He realised it was the shock, and as they looked deep into each other's eyes they both finally gave in to the passion that had been smouldering for such a long time.

Pain forgotten, Connor had pulled Abby into a passionate kiss, first on her lips, then travelling downward to her neck and her heaving chest. They threw their clothes off into a heap at their feet as passion finally overtook them, and they finally gave in to the undeniable love they had for each other….

Connor almost groaned aloud as he remembered that first time with Abby. He pulled himself together- he was on a plane full of people! He settled down to look at some of the data he'd brought with him- that quickly brought him back down to earth! As he looked at the names of the various dinosaurs- many of which he'd actually seen in person, a small thrill of excitement suddenly coursed through him. This may not be too bad after all. He sat immersed in reviewing some data on a giganotosaurus, when he suddenly felt some eyes on him. Feeling a little wary, he looked up to see four small brown eyes looking at him and the pictures of the dinosaurs with interest.

"Er…hello!" he said to the two small children kneeling on the seats in front of him, arms folded across the backrest of their chairs, looking at Connor from over the top of the seats. The little girl giggled and dropped down in her seat, but the boy, who was slightly older- perhaps about eight or nine, asked...

"What you doing mister? Is that…is that a dinosaur?" he queried pointing to the papers in Connor's hands.

"Yes! Well done." said Connor "Do you know what sort it is?

"Is it …erm...is it a t-rex?" asked the boy. The girl popped up suddenly and said t-rex- copying her older brother. She couldn't quite pronounce the 'r' in rex and it sounded like she'd said tee- wex. Connor was instantly smitten! What great kids!

"Almost," he beamed at them "look…" and he turned the pages around so that they could see the picture better. "It's a giganotosaurus. You say it like this- giga- noto- saurus. It's like a t-rex but bigger, and nastier!" With that he waved his hand as if it was a claw and growled "rraaagghhh."

"Wow!" said the boy, fascinated. "What others have you got?"

Connor pulled out more pages from his folder. He made sure they were only details of dinosaurs that most people had heard of- he couldn't let them see the future predators, for example. The little girl didn't really understand the conversation, but liked to copy her brother, and liked the pictures Connor was holding. He didn't know that his enthusiasm for the creatures or his way of talking to the children as if they were adults endeared them towards him. They were fascinated by his accent (they were from Vancouver and were returning home after a holiday to the UK), and loved his excitement at explaining all the little features about the dinosaurs. As they became braver, the children left their seats and came to sit next to Connor, the little girl nearly sitting on his lap. Connor nervously looked over at the parents- he didn't want to offend, but they smiled and seemed to think their children were safe with him.

They had a lovely time, the boy in Connor emerging as they talked about the dinosaurs, acting them out and making roaring sounds, copied by the children with much silliness and laughter, until the meals were about to be handed out. The children were recovered by their mother and went back to their seats, but the little exchange had given Connor a bit more confidence.

"Maybe I'll be able to teach the Vancouver team about the dinosaurs, after all." he thought. But then his grin faded…these were just children. He was going to have to deal with adults- he'd never been good with new people- his nervousness always made his childish side come out, and he tended to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, without meaning to! Well, he'd just have to try harder. He had to warn them that anomalies were serious stuff- people died! And New Dawn could have destroyed the world! He finished his meal and settled down to sleep so that he'd be ready when he arrived. He could do this. He _would _do this…

To Be Continued…

_Please review if you enjoyed this chapter! I love getting your comments! Next chapter soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_All I know is a tiny snippet about Primeval- New World's characters- and that's basically just the roles of two of them. I've used their names, but obviously don't know what they are like as people, so their characteristics; story and other characters are just from what's inside my head!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Four**- Vancouver

Connor collected his bags, glad to be able to properly stretch his legs after the long flight. He wasn't sure who was going to be there to meet him so he anxiously cast his eyes around the airport, looking at the people waiting for their family, friends or colleagues. He suddenly heard his name being called and a tall man with blonde hair, holding a placard with Connor's name on it in bold letters waved at him. Connor went over to him, and the man shook his hand with a vice like grip.

"Hi! I'm Tim." he said unsmilingly.

"Connor- Connor Temple. Oh, but you know that- how _did_ you know it was me?"

"Seen your photo" Tim informed him looking at Connor as if he thought that was a bit obvious.

"Oh" Connor said lamely, not knowing what else to say, and feeling awkward around this new acquaintance, as he usually did with strangers.

"Come along. The car's this way," and as Connor and Tim left the airport, the first thing that Connor noticed was the blast of cold air that hit him, and took his breath away for a moment.

"Wow! That's what you call cold!" Connor stuttered, struggling to pull his khaki fingerless gloves out of his pocket and put them on. His leather jacket hardly offered him any protection from the cold, and he found himself shivering in the icy air.

"Weren't you briefed?" Tim queried. He already seemed to have quite a low opinion of Connor from the offset.

"Well, yes but it's colder than I expected. I'll be fine- I'm looking forward to making a start!"

That seemed to please Tim more, and Connor made a mental note to make a better impression around these people- they had a lot of work to get through and only a short while to do it. They didn't talk much on the journey to the Vancouver ARC (VARC) as Connor dubbed it in his head. Connor had tried a little bit of small talk, but wasn't too good at it. He found out that Tim was a soldier, but he wasn't in uniform today as he was off duty after he had deposited Connor at the ARC. Connor then made a bit of a fool of himself by, rather than racking his brains trying to talk to this serious man, he tried to put on the car radio. Only it wasn't actually a radio, and a strange noise echoed throughout the car. Tim quickly switched it off after glaring at Connor, who inwardly groaned at this faux pas.

"That's a comms unit. It's not connected at the moment- we only use it when there's an anomaly!"

"Oh." sighed Connor, and decided it would be safer not to touch anything else in the car. "This is gonna be great!" he thought. "This man's too much like Becker!"

He smiled to himself remembering what Becker had been like at the beginning- they were firm friends now though, so he hoped he could get through Tim's tough exterior in time. Tim gave him a strange look as he smiled, and he immediately wiped the grin from his face and tried to look as impassive as he could. After about twenty minutes or so, they arrived at the VARC. Tim left Connor at the security gates, and an armed security guard took him the rest of the way. Tim didn't bother to say goodbye, but Connor felt strangely alone after he'd left.

The guard seemed friendly enough though, and chatted to Connor as he took him through the maze of corridors to the office where he was being met by the team leader who's name escaped him for the moment. The guard told him he'd get his passes and security codes after his meeting and in future would be able to come and go as he pleased without the need for an escort, which worried Connor- how would he ever find his way around! They soon reached the office and the guard clapped Connor on the back.

"Good luck, mate!" he said.

Connor watched him go and as the guard walked away he murmured under his breath "I have a feeling I'm gonna need it!"

Connor knocked lightly on the door and a Canadian accent greeted him with "Come right on in, Mr Temple!"

"'Mr Temple! That was a bit…well scary." Connor thought as he took a deep breath and walked into the room. There were only two members of staff there, the owner of the voice and a pretty woman who sat at the desk. They were both smiling in welcome, and the man stepped forward, clasping Connor's hand in a firm handshake.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Evan Cross, and this is Dylan Weir."

"Hi- I'm er… Connor" he replied.

The woman looked him up and down. "You're younger than we expected! Better watch those office girls!" she said with a wink.

Connor flushed and stammered as he replied "I… er…no! Er…"

"It's OK." smiled Evan, "She's only joking- leave the poor boy alone, he's only just arrived!"

"Yes, sorry. Don't worry Connor, if you don't like girls- we've got some beefy soldiers working here! We'll find someone for you!"

Connor blushed an even deeper red, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he stuttered "Oh! No! I'm… I'm not _gay_! Not that there's anything wrong with…" his voice trailed off as the two Canadians evaporated into laughter.

"Oh, I can see you're going to be fair game!" the woman laughed "Don't worry, Connor- I was only playing with you!"

"I knew that!" Connor answered with bravado, sitting down and gratefully accepting a cup of coffee from Evan.

"So, Connor!" Evan started "I believe you've been sent here to help Dylan with details about the kind of creatures we could run into with these rifts in time?"

"That's right- we call them anomalies." Connor said, feeling more comfortable now that the subject had turned to work rather than focussed on him directly. "I've been keeping and updating a database whenever we have encountered a different creature or new species. That plus my already large dinosaur database of general facts about as many of these animals I could find make a pretty useful tool to help identify and deal with them."

"That's great," joined in Dylan "I'm an expert with animals- bears, cougars and suchlike, but I've only had a few dealings with these dinosaurs since I became part of the team. I'll look forward to spending some time with you, and I'll behave, I promise!"

Connor nodded in response. She seemed nice, if a bit- well Jenny- like, he supposed- even down to the teasing! Sort of superior in her manner of talking- he felt slightly intimidated by her, if he was honest! How he wished Abby was here with him! Connor realised Evan was speaking, and made an effort to really listen to what he was saying. He had a lot of responsibility, and didn't want to mess it up, or look a fool. Evan was explaining that tomorrow, Connor would also be shown their ADD, and electronics, and he could work with their scientists to improve the system, which was sometimes faulty and unpredictable. He was really grateful for the ARC's help with this as they were a relatively new team.

"No problem! That's what I'm here for and if I can help you with any other advice – I know quite a lot about the anomalies and procedures you can use to…."

"I think we've got it pretty much covered otherwise, thanks Connor."

"You know, Evan, I have had a lot- and I really mean _a lot_ of experience with the anomalies. I do need to speak to your team about them- it's vital to the safety of your missions, and your country- not to mention the world!"

Evan and Dylan looked at each other, obviously feeling a bit- well 'spikey'at this young stranger, coming in and trying to tell them what they should or shouldn't do.

"I know that sounded a bit melodramatic, but once you've heard me out, you'll understand a lot more. I'm not trying to barge in and run things like Han Solo or anything, y'know!"

Evan and Dylan looked even more aghast at this last sentence. Connor gave them one of his great smiles. They looked less agitated as they laughed awkwardly back.

"Sorry- not used to…It's just- please just give me a chance to tell you what I've experienced. As team leader, you'll be able to decide what action you want to take."

They mellowed completely at the strange young man and his heartfelt words. They'd give him his chance- and see what he had to say, after all he'd come all this way to help them. Evan pressed a button on his intercom system and within minutes there was a knock on the door, and a small brown haired woman entered.

"You wanted me?" she asked Evan.

"Yes, Michelle, this is Connor Temple. He's the scientist we've been expecting. Could you please take him and get him fitted with his ID bracelets and passes. You see, Connor we've been in touch with your ARC for some while now and had some similar technology set up. We're not government funded yet though. Luckily I am able to fund quite a lot myself and we have other investors too. We're trying to get our government engaged in the programme- your Mr…er…Lester, is it, has been very helpful in setting us up with meetings to that end. We hope once they see what we do here- and how many lives are at risk from this that they will put their backing and money into the project." Connor nodded, he knew most of this from his briefing with Matt.

"Michelle, please also show Connor his apartment, and get him a uniform coat. I think he's finding our climate a little chilly." Connor laughed and went with Michelle, Evan advising him that they'd send a car to pick him up the next morning to bring him back to the Vancouver ARC, and they would commence working straight away.

Michelle started by showing Connor around as they walked. They peered into a few of the rooms as they went past, and Connor felt himself flush a little as they went past the offices where the 'young girls' all stared at him, wide eyed as he went through. He waved at them as he followed Michelle and heard giggles behind him as the girls all agreed he was 'gorgeous' and they pleasantly argued and vied over who was going to try to get him to take them out. All Connor could think about, though was Abby at home. Apart from when he had been so busy with New Dawn, he hadn't been separated from her for this long- even though it wasn't even a complete day yet! They'd lived and worked together for years…. then spent one whole year alone together in the Cretacious. Connor felt sad as he remembered all the wasted days- and nights- working in the lab when he should have been with Abby. When he got back, he'd make it up to her, he swore. He'd show her how much she meant to him!

After Connor had been given clearance and received his passes and ID bracelet, Michelle took him to the car, and the driver set off to take them to the apartment he'd been allocated during his stay. Michelle pointed out various landmarks as they went, and Connor couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Vancouver was. When they arrived, Michelle opened the door and as Connor entered he glanced around the room, thinking it would be fine- quite luxurious, very much like the apartment he and Abby had stayed in on their return from the Cretacious- very white and sterile, but comfortable. Michelle pointed out the full cupboards and fridge, and with a smile asked him if he wanted her to stay to cook him something. He looked like a startled rabbit, which made him all the more endearing and finally managed to splutter out that he'd be fine. She laughed and said goodnight and left him to it. As she closed the door behind her, Connor smacked his head on the back of it as it closed.

"I'm such an idiot!" he thought "Blushing and stammering like a spotty school kid! I've got to 'man up' if I'm going to be of any use here!" He decided he'd bring Abby into the conversation as soon as possible so that word would get round that he was taken, in the hopes it would stop him being such a target for the women here.

He felt exhausted. The flight had taken about nine and a half hours and he'd only been able to sleep fitfully on the plane. He decided that before he finally went to bed though, he'd contact Abby, and then have a quick shower and a snack. He pulled out the laptop that Michelle had left for him on the table, and skyped Abby, feeling excited at the prospect of talking to her. There she was! Her beautiful face appeared on his screen, and he could have cried at the sudden rush of loneliness he felt. He wanted her in his arms, where she belonged.

"You wus!" he admonished himself – unable to manage without the girl for only four weeks- he really was whipped! But he didn't care, looking at her smiling at him with tears in her eyes was the most important thing to him now!

"Hey!" he whispered, a lone tear trickling its way down his cheek.

"Hey!" she answered, touching her screen. "I miss you…."

"Me too…"

They continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other, until Connor could hardly manage to keep his eyes open any more. They sadly said their goodbyes and Connor quickly had his shower and some toast, and practically fell into bed. It had been a long and tiring day. Tomorrow he'd be ready for some serious work….

To Be Continued…

_I so hope you liked it! Please review_!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_A few more tiny specks of information have come my way, so I will use them in the next few chapters- it's not much, but hopefully adds to the story!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Five**- Connor's Story

Connor woke up feeling energised and refreshed, although it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. He reached over to the side of him where Abby would usually have been sleeping and when he patted an empty space, he sat up and looked for her. He then remembered where he was, and sighed deeply. "Day One!" he thought.

He had a quick shower and a shave, and grabbed a bowl of cereal before beginning to gather all the papers together that he needed. He put them in a large silver case with the technology he'd brought over with him to show Evan and his team. Some larger scientific equipment had already been flown over, and he would check them over later. He was ready to leave when his driver arrived and they set off to the VARC together. Once again Connor tried to think of something to say, but failed miserably in fear of saying something stupid and as the driver sat stony faced, they remained in silence until they reached the building.

Connor hadn't taken much notice of the outside of the building yesterday- he'd been much too tired, but he looked around him with interest as the car approached the front of the building. They went up some stairs and as they entered the foyer and once again began the journey to find Evan, Connor was pleased that he wasn't left to find his own way on that first day, and tried to memorise his route as he went. He felt so much better today that he felt his confidence rising, and even managed a cheeky wink at the office girls without blushing a fiery red. He smiled a bright dimpled grin as they continued down the corridor. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all!

The VARC wasn't as big as the UK version, but it was immaculate and very modern. In fact, it looked more like a laboratory with plenty of familiar equipment, and Connor felt more at home than he had yesterday. The driver left him at the door of the main lab where Evan and some of the scientists were working. Connor turned to thank the driver, but he had already gone, obviously having better things to do than 'babysit' him.

As Connor walked into the room, he was met by a sudden silence and strange looks. Evan walked up to meet him, and as they shook hands, he announced to the room in general...

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please! This is Connor Temple, the UK scientist and palaeontologist we've been expecting."

Some of the people in the room looked interested, one or two even said "Hi!" but mostly he was being stared at with a look that he took to mean 'This young boy? How does he know anything?'

"Er…" he managed to say.

"Briefing by Connor at 11:00- in here. Michelle, tell the others- I want all staff present."

"All staff!" Connor thought. He was beginning to feel panic rise in him, but it was tinged with a little excitement too. He had to convince these people that he knew what he was talking about. This trip had to be successful for everyone's sakes. He didn't try to speak just now, in fear he would trip up over his words, and smiled at them all instead.

People began to turn away, losing interest in the newcomer, and Evan smiled, partly with sympathy and partly with a 'I hope this isn't going to go horribly wrong' look. Connor didn't think he'd given a very good first impression, and sighed. "Damn Lester and damn Matt" he thought. They'd picked the wrong person for the job! They knew he got flustered when giving presentations. He remembered when he'd tried to show just a few people the first ADD. He'd been so proud of his achievement but he was a bit hyper and over excited. Cutter had been there for him, though- he'd always had faith in him. He'd told him to 'breath' and Connor had managed to get through- even though Leek and Jenny had ridiculed him- saying he'd just made a satnav! But Cutter had told him he'd done a good job, and that meant a great deal to Connor! He suddenly knew how to get through this meeting! He'd visualise Cutter standing by his side, his hand on Connor's shoulder telling him to 'breathe', and smiling at him with encouragement. Suddenly, Connor felt fine. He knew he could do this now. Even though Cutter couldn't be there in person, he would always be part of the team to Connor, and he would always- _always_ remember him.

Evan showed Connor around the lab, and he could see that their equipment wasn't as up to date as the ARC's was. Connor told Evan that he would make a list for him of useful items they may want to obtain, which would really help them. Evan seemed really pleased about this, and Connor felt that at last, he was contributing something to their team. As he and Evan discussed the equipment, a woman entered the lab. She had brown long hair, and wore a smart outfit.

"Evan, about these budgets…" she said as she walked up to where they were grouped around a laptop.

Evan turned and smiled a greeting "Ange, this is Connor Temple. Connor, this is Ange Finch."

"Mr Temple." Ange nodded

"Connor, please."

"I'd rather we kept on a purely business footing- for now!" she replied.

"Wow!" Connor considered "If I thought Dylan was like Jenny, this woman must be your… well, Christine Johnson… or Lester even, not that Lester is a wo…" He closed his gaping mouth and slightly shook his head- "I really must stop these random rambling thoughts!" He looked at Ange who was very formal and businesslike as she spoke to Evan about the budgets she had wanted to go through with him. She seemed pleased with the outcome of her conversation with Evan, and snapped her portfolio shut with a snap, and nodded to Connor as she turned to go. Evan made no comment as they moved back to the laptop, and looked over the data on the monitor.

Eleven o'clock came round all too quickly for Connor. He became very agitated as more VARC personnel entered the room, ready for the briefing. Evan greeted a few of them by name, but didn't say anything else until everyone was assembled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for being so prompt. Let me start by introducing Mr Connor Temple to those of you who haven't yet met him. Connor's been sent over from the UK to show us 'hicks' how it's done!" At this remark, Connor visibly paled and inwardly groaned- they weren't going to make this easy! "Connor's been sent over to share his expertise with us. The UK ARC has been running for a few years now, so they are ahead of us in some respects. Connor here wants to share some of his…vast…experiences with us"

Someone in the group laughed but quickly turned it into a cough. Connor heard another voice murmur "He looks about fifteen- what experience can he have!"

A reply came in the form of a loud whisper that Connor could clearly hear "Yeah- what an insult to saddle us with a kid! How stupid do they think we are!"

Connor looked towards Evan, and cleared his throat. He started to say "Hello- I'm Connor Temple" but his voice wouldn't work properly. He took a deep breath, imagining Cutter was standing alongside him, urging him on, and he continued in a clear, loud voice- cutting over the noise from the Canadian workforce.

"My name's Connor Temple. I've been working at the UK ARC now for six years."

Some of the watching scientists began to look interested. Six years! That _was_ a long time, maybe he did have something of interest to say, after all.

"I was present at the very first anomaly sighting. In the UK, we call the rifts in time anomalies- hence the name ADD- anomaly detection device, which I invented."

The room was in total silence now. This boy was the inventor of the ADD! Impressive!

"I'd like to begin by telling you a little bit of my personal journey, and experience, after which I'll get on to the reason I am here. We started off as a handful of people- palaeontologists; a zoo keeper and a student" he pointed to himself as he said student. "The Home Office was in charge of us- they were the ones running the show, getting us to sign the Official Secrets Act, and they tried hard to keep us in order. They provided us with soldiers and a Public Relations official, who tried to keep the public from knowing what was happening until we had more knowledge about these anomalies. Along the way, we've met many creatures from different eras- the Cretacious; the Jurassic; the Pliocene; the Victorian and Medieval eras and even the future. I have stored details of all the creatures we've come across and, I'm happy to share my knowledge with you here."

There was no sound in the room at all, except for Connor's voice. Everyone had their attention completely on him and what he was saying. As he became aware of the shift in attitude, he became more confident, and as this came out through his words and body language, they all forget about his youthful appearance and paid him rapt attention.

"What I'm about to share with you now is the complete truth. It goes without saying that anything discussed here, stays here- within these four walls, and the VARC." Connor glanced at Evan who regarded him with raised eyebrows, wondering what this boy with the strange accent was about to tell them.

"My colleague- and fiancée" Connor slipped in with a toothy grin "Miss Abby Maitland, started off with us as a zoo keeper- but now has more expertise with the creatures than anyone I know. She and I went through an anomaly with our then team leader - Mr Danny Quinn. The reasons are very complex, but the long and the short of it is that a woman called Helen Cutter was trying to wipe out the human race. She had been 'anomaly hopping' for many years, and this had driven her completely insane! She had to be stopped, and we went through to find her and do just that. We followed her to the Cretacious and it was there that we got separated. Abby and I remained in the Cretacious and Danny went on ahead through another anomaly after Helen."

Connor took a breath, remembering, and looked down for a moment. When he looked up, his face was full of anguish and nobody disbelieved his incredible story. "Abby and I were trapped. The anomaly closed and we were left in the Cretacious period- the only human beings in the world- for a whole year."

A barrage of noise greeted his statement. Unbelievable! "What animals were there?" a voice reached him. "How did you survive?" exclaimed another. Connor held up his hands.

"I don't really want to go into all the details now- we've got a lot to get through, but I don't mind answering any questions, if I can, later on. We finally made it back, one year ago. When we returned, we discovered that our ARC was in partnership with a private company under the auspicious leadership of Mr Philip Burton." There was another outcry from the scientists, who all knew instantly who Philip was. "Philip decided to use the anomalies. He wanted to convert their unbridled energy into free fuel for the whole world! However, we just don't know enough about these anomalies. What actually happened was that it nearly destroyed the world- _I _nearly destroyed the world!" Connor stopped talking, and put his head down- these events were still fresh and raw in his mind.

"How?"

"Eh?" Connor replied, looking up at the person who voiced he question.

"How did you nearly destroy the world? Seems like a brilliant plan to me. What did you do?"

"I did nothing technically wrong- Philip and I just tried to use the energy. In fact, I created the first man-made anomaly."

The VARC team and especially Evan were incredulous! He'd made a rift- an anomaly! That was amazing! But Connor was continuing, and the noise died down again.

"Things went wrong because we don't know enough about the anomalies. It became too powerful- too unstable- the world was about to be destroyed. I've seen that future- I was there, through that anomaly!"

"Wait, Connor…" a woman intervened "We're all here, nothing happened, did it?" Everyone started talking again and looking at each other. "That's right" they said "Only thing that happened was the rifts opening everywhere!"

"No! It _did_ happen. We managed to stop it before it got out of hand. I know this sounds…unbelievable…but someone came back to help us… to warn us. Someone from the future. That's how we stopped it, you see. We found out before it was too late."

Connor sensed he was about to lose control. It was so incredible! He had to pull them back. "That man is still here, in the UK ARC. It's Matt Anderson, my team leader."

"What happened to Philip Burton?" someone asked.

Connor looked sad, and so distraught that the group could once again see that he was being completely truthful with them.

"He died." he whispered sadly, unable to prevent a tear from coursing down his cheek- it was all still so painful to remember. He lifted up his head, and took a breath as he continued strongly, "He died to help save us. Once he realised what was happening, he wanted to put things right. That's partly why I'm here. I _had_ to warn you to take the anomalies seriously. Don't play with them- you can do irreparable damage! In the six years I've been on the team, I've seen many people die- Professor Nick Cutter, Steven Hart and Philip Burton to name just a few- and as Dr Who as it sounds, I've also had first hand knowledge of the time lines being altered by entering these anomalies.

Please- please believe me, and listen carefully. I know I'm not your…your action hero type of guy. But I'm being straight with you all- these anomalies are serious business. Please treat them with respect and don't try to abuse them!" Connor felt exhausted as he pleaded with them to believe him, and take him seriously.

Evan stood up and announced-"OK, we'll take a ten minute break, and then we'll meet back here to continue, if that's OK?" he said, looking at Connor, who nodded his response.

With that, Connor just turned and left the room. He went to the men's cloakroom and stood by the sinks, looking at his reflection in the mirror- had he done enough? As he heard the door open, he quickly turned on the taps, and doused his face with the cold water. He was still facing the sink when he felt someone nudge him and a paper towel was handed to him. As he turned, he saw that it was Evan

"You did well in there, Connor. I'm sorry if we've seemed flippant since you arrived here. We thought you were sent here to interfere and tell us what to do. I promise we _will_ respect, and take care with the anomalies. I can swear that as the team leader here. Your journey won't be wasted, Connor."

Connor smiled at last, a real smile of relief and joy at his achievement. He'd accomplished his main reason for coming. Now all he could do was trust Evan and his team. Now he could relax and complete the rest of his mission and help the Canadian ARC with the tasks he knew best. He left the room with Evan, ready for the second stage of the meeting….

To Be Continued…

_I really, really hope you liked this chapter. I've worked really hard on it. Please, please review and make my day!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Just saw the Vanvouver Panel talking about New World and their characters. Danny Rahim spoke a bit about his character Mac, so I have integrated him into my story. I'm not sure how much he was joking about the character, but over the next few chapters I've fitted him in with my story plan. I think it works, but you decide for yourselves..._

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Six**- Gifts

It was more like a twenty minute break before the Vancouver personnel and Connor resumed their briefing, but once everyone was reassmbled, Connor positioned

himself in front of them once more, standing straighter and more confident than before.

"Thanks for coming back! Thought I might have bored you too much!" he quipped, and a few people sniggered. "The second part of my presentation includes some gifts for you, from the UK ARC. But first, let me explain what we do with the creatures we either capture before they do any harm, or the ones left behind when an anomaly closes. I'm hoping you might adopt the same approach in dealing with this aspect. I'm here to give you as much help as possible, although you may want to talk to Abby at some point, as she's the real expert! In the UK ARC, we have allocated a large area, which has been turned into a menagerie. We house the animals there and care for them as best we can until we find an anomaly to their own era, and we can then return them to their own time safely."

Connor was interrupted by Dylan Weir, "Connor- we already have a- what did you call it- a menagerie? We call it our zoo, though."

"Well, that's a great start!" enthused Connor, pleased they didn't just kill the creatures. "We try not to kill any dinosaur unless it's absolutely necessary. Apart from altering the timelines, it's not these creatures fault this is happening- I was hoping to convince you to adopt the same line, but I can see we're on the 'same page' with that already!"

"Yes" Dylan replied "I insisted before I agreed to join the team that we wouldn't hurt these dinosaurs, if possible. It's such a privilege to actually be able to see these wondrous creatures- I'll do all I can to ensure that privilege isn't abused."

"Wow! You must meet Abby one day- you'd really get on!"

"We don't have many animals in the zoo yet, though. What do you have in yours?" Dylan asked with interest. The other staff watched the exchange, fascinated and enthralled at the prospect of the UK ARC helping them, now that the fear of them 'taking over' had been dispelled by this boy- no he wasn't a boy- he was a scientist now in their eyes- he'd earned his stripes!

"Well, quite a few actually- a Smilodon, a Dracorex, named Princess, two Deinosuchus, a Coelurosauravus called Rex- but he's more Abby's pet really...oh... and a Columbian Mammoth, amongst others."

"A mammoth!" the watching people murmered. "A pet?" They were becoming more amazed and impressed by the minute, and Connor was thrilled by their enthusiasm, but tried very hard to curb his natural instinct to become over excited- he would do something stupid if he wasn't really careful! It seemed that it was time that Connor Temple grew up! Well, that wasn't such a bad thing, he realised- he _was_ about to get married!

"Now, I'm not sure what kind of weaponry you have here..."

"We use tranquilisor guns." Dylan intercepted.

"Ah! Well here's one of our gifts to you. These were created by out team leader, Matt Anderson..."

"The man from the future!" a man called out, in awe.

"Er...that's right.!" Connor smiled, pulling out an EMD from his case. "These are a type of neutralising weapon and are called 'electro disruption weapons'-EMDs! These weapons don't kill the creatures, but bring them down long enough both to protect the public and to return them back through the anomalies. I'm not an expert on guns by any means, and I have a programme for your military to review which tells you all about these EMDs, sent to you from our Chief of Security, Captain Becker. I have been briefed a little, though and I can tell you some general information about them. I've used them myself and they're easy to use and really work well on the creatures. These guns don't require ammunition. They generate their own but they do, however require these-" Connor held up a power charge, much in the same way Philip had once held one up to him when Connor had tried to stop him initiating New Dawn. "These are nuclear power cells, which charge the guns. There are different sizes of EMD, and each EMD has three settings, high, medium and low. Matt has brought down a T-Rex using these weapons, so they are very powerful. Be careful though, they work on humans as well!" He smiled, remembering Jess telling him the story of Matt and Becker's try out when the new weaponry had first been introduced into the ARC. "I have some crates of them for you, together with crates containing the power sources."

"That's brilliant!" some of the soldiers murmered to each other, although there were a few sceptics, like Becker had been in the beginning. They couldn't wait to get their hands on these new toys!

"And, that's not all! I have two more gifts for you! This time, they are from me- oh, er with Lester's sanction, of course." He quickly amended, seeing Evans eyebrows raise a little. "As you may have guessed, I've invented a few little bits and pieces- the ADD..."

Connor was cut off as laughter followed this announcement. They thought it amazing that Connor thought the ADD was a 'little' piece of technology, and very endearing that he was so modest about his achievements.

Connor continued, not realising why they were laughing, "And the device to close the anomalies, which is one of my gifts for you. Anyway, my most recent project was this little beauty." He held up his dating calculator for them to see. "It's my dating calculator- sorry, girls," he laughed, looking at the little cluster of office girls, drooling over his every word. How they loved his accent! "It will tell you what era each anomaly leads to!" He handed the little device to Evan to look at and then pass around. "During the rest of my stay here, I'll go through how to make both the anomaly closing device and the dating calculator- I've brought the plans and data for you all! Well, that's me done! I hope I haven't bored you too much, and thank you all for listening. I'll look forward to working with you all... er...Evan?"

As he looked towards Evan to take over from him, the whole VARC personnel started to applaud him. He looked up, surprised. He flushed and quickly looked down, but he was very pleased. This had gone better than he ever could have wished! Evan and Dylan indicated to him leave the room, and they all went back to Evan's office together.

"Tell me about the mammoth!" Dylan said as soon as the door closed.

"Well...He saved Lester's life once! He..."

"Leave the poor boy in peace- let him have some lunch now, and you can grab him afterwards, and show him the zoo, and chat to your hearts content about animals!"

With that, the three of them left to go to the cafeteria, but Connor could hardly eat, he was so excited! He'd done it! He'd spoken to these people- these complete strangers- and they'd actually listened to him! HIM! Connor Temple! He settled down, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. These people now felt more like colleagues with an equal goal, and he finally began to feel as much a part of this team as he did with his own colleagues at home. He hoped it would continue for the rest of his stay! He still had to face the scientists, but he knew he could hold his own there. At least they were no longer being – well 'spikey' was the only word he could use to describe how they had seemed to act around him before. He smiled as he tackled his plate full of chips...

Connor spent the rest of the day with Dylan. They went to the zoo, but he didn't see any of the animals they held there- Dylan said she would show him those tomorrow. They went to her office, and Connor gave her the discs and data he had brought with him for her.

"So..." she started "You're engaged!"

Connor smiled, thinking of Abby. He was longing to see her again- and not just over the computer. He almost felt a physical pain at their separation- as if someone had torn him in two, and a huge part of him was missing. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and feel her soft skin next to his- to feel those rosebud lips against his lips, and their bodies responding to each other in harmony. He wanted to look deep into those bright blue eyes and see all the love and passion reflected in them. He missed her so much!

"Yeah, she's brilliant" he grinned stupidly.

Dylan laughed, she really was beginning to like this young man. "That's wonderful, and...she really has a Coelurosauravus for a pet, Connor? Amazing!"

"Rex! Yes, he lived at home with us for a while, but when we got trapped in the Cretacious, he was taken to the ARC for safekeeping. He has his freedom there, pretty much- but we're hoping that when we get our own home, we can have him back with us!"

Just then, Connor happened to look out of the window and saw a couple of people walking past the office.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Mac..why?"

"Oh, I just thought I recognised him, that's all."

"Well, it's quite probable- he's from the UK- came to Canada when he was about sixteen, I think. He was apparently sent over to your UK ARC for a while as a security guard. The unit returned to Canada after a while. He eventually joined us by bringing us a gift, but he seemed to have ben in a little bit of trouble over it!- I'm not sure why. He was given a second chance though and was given a better job with us here a little while ago as he had an exemplary record until his little indiscretion! You'll like him- he's crazy- in a good way! Does lots of extreme sports!"

Connor watched Mac thoughtfully as he strode through the corridor. He made a mental note to speak to Mac at some point- - he had a few questions to ask him!

"Connor..." Dylan was saying, breaking him out of his reverie, "These creatures- everything you've seen and experienced- do you ever get- well frightened?" She suddenly looked young and vulnerable. He realised this was all new to them here. He remembered how he'd felt back in the beginning.

"Oh yes- but no matter how many times I see these creatures- no matter how long I spent in the past amongst them, there's always a sense of wonderment. It's thrilling, exciting, mind-blowing, but it's also terrifying- petrifying! I've looked straight into the eyes of a T-Rex- felt its breath on my face! But, you know- we have been allowed to see something others can only read and dream about. These dinosaurs are _real_- they're here and we get to see that. We must never lose sight of that. With the right team, equipment and knowledge, you'll be fine- you're sharing history and making a difference, saving people's lives. Some people can't handle it and they've left us- Jenny for instance. She just wanted a normal life, husband, children. But that's fine too. You just have to decide what's right for you. There's no shame in being scared, or deciding it's not something you want to continue doing. For me, it's my life! Everything I do is for this. Maybe when Abby and I have children we'll need to rethink- plan. Maybe come off the core team and fieldwork. But that'll be OK too- I just want- no _need_- to be part of it all!"

Dylan smiled and nodded, and Connor knew she'd be fine. After all, who'd ever thought that a geek like him with allergies and a dislike of outdoor activities would end up in a job like this!

"OK, well I'll leave you to it- I'm going to look around a bit, then head off home, if that's OK with you? I'm still feeling a bit jet- lagged. A couple of hours sleep should see me alright!"

"Of course- just get a driver to take you back. We've allocated Shaun Richards to be your personal driver whilst you're here. You'll find him in the driver's halls along the corridor. Just tell him when you need him."

Conor smiled his thanks, and began to leave, but was called back when Dylan said, "Oh, and Connor- we're meeting in the bar tonight. You'll be very welcome to come- everyone will be excited to have the chance to meet you! The driver can take you there- he knows the way very well!"

"OK, that would be great!" enthused Connor- just what he needed!...

To Be Continued...

_Please, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_I thought it's time Connor had some fun, so I'm letting him loose for a night off! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Seven**- Night Off

"Here he is!" a voice greeted Connor when he arrived at the bar that evening, looking refreshed, and catching the girls eyes as they looked at his smart/ casual clothes. He wore a tight fitted red t-shirt under a loose grey shirt, paired with tight black jeans. The younger girls were determined they'd try to get to know him tonight- he may be engaged, but a little flirting wouldn't hurt, they decided. Even if it was just so that they could hear him talk in that gorgeous accent, and catch a glimpse of his cute dimple which tended to play around his cheek whenever he smiled!

Connor joined Evan and Dylan, and was surprised to see Ange Finch there with another man he hadn't met before. Ange was dressed more casually this time, in a little blue strappy top and a short skirt, and she looked much softer and younger. The man she was with was chatting animatedly to his co-workers, and Ange was smiling and laughing with him.

"Glad you could make it." Dylan said to Connor as she ordered him a beer from the bar. Ange waved a hand at him and weaved her way through the crowd, dragging the stranger with her, towards where Connor was standing.

"Good to see you, Mr Temple." Ange smiled "This is Lt. Ken Leeds. He's the project manager, and our government liaison."

"Hi! - Connor, please!"

"Connor." grinned Ken "I've heard all about you from my UK counterpart, James Lester!"

"Oh! Nothing good, I expect." Connor sighed.

"On the contrary- he sang your praises! Oh dear! He told me not to tell you that! And he told me to keep you out of trouble! Seems to think you're always getting into some sort of bother? Is that true? Seems like you've made a pretty good impression here, from what I've heard!"

Connor couldn't actually get a word in whilst Ken was talking. He seemed very pleasant and bubbly. What- Lester actually singing his praises! He'd have to remember that! He could use that to his advantage another time back home!

It appeared that everyone wanted to chat to the 'new boy', and as Connor began to relax and enjoy a few beers, he began to feel more himself and his playful side came out as he laughed and joked with the Canadians. He knew he shouldn't drink too much- he never could hold his liquor- even Abby could out drink him! He decided he'd make do with just four pints- no more. However, as the evening wore on, people kept offering to buy him drinks, and he began to lose count of how many he'd had. He didn't want to appear rude, and everyone seemed to want to chat to him and tell him how pleased they were to have him here in Canada.

He began to feel pleasantly muzzy and the room swayed slightly in time with the background music. From nowhere, he noticed that he was surrounded by the young office girls who flirted with him each time he passed by their offices. Connor wasn't used to so much attention from women, and couldn't believe all the flattering and teasing things they were whispering in his ears.

He felt his cheeks get slightly pink as one or another of them whispered sexily to him. His mouth hung open as one of them said how much she liked his tight, tight jeans! Another girl practically drooled over him, and whispered that she was 'commando' underneath her skirt. His couldn't stop his eyes from darting down toward her skirt, even though he knew she was playing with him, making her laugh. A brown haired girl asked him if he wanted to go outside with him, and that's when he glanced around the room, looking for someone to help him get out of this predicament!

"Hey, Evan!" he called loudly, slightly slurring his words, "Have you met…er…Millie; Tillie; Lucy; Ruby and er….Gracie?" As he said each word, he pointed to one of the girls surrounding him adoringly. Each girl nodded as he remembered their name, and melted into his eyes. But Connor didn't really have eyes for any of them- not in that way. They were fun, but he only wanted his Abby.

"Er, yes Connor, I have met them all. C'mon now girls- scoot! Go and dance or try the buffet. I want to talk to Connor."

The girls looked decidedly put out at this and dejectedly went off to another part of the room, casting doleful looks at Connor.

"See you later…er…Ruby…Gracie?" Connor spluttered, relieved, waving his glass at them, and ending up with drops of beer all over him. "Oops!" he went to sit on the bar stool, but missed and landed up on the ground, laughing and covered in a mixture of beer and peanuts he'd spilt on his way down to greet the floor.

"OK, I think we know what Lester meant when he said to keep you out of trouble!" laughed Ken "Don't worry, Evan- I'll get him safely home! Ange- I'm taking Connor back, do you need a lift?"

"Yes please Ken- I'll help you settle Mr…. Connor here and then if you wouldn't mind dropping me off, I'd be very grateful!" As they began to manoeuvre through the crowd, Connor started waving goodbye to the people he knew, making them laugh at his good- natured drunkenness.

"Bye, Dyl…llll…annnnn." He sang "Bye 'van!...Hey! There's Tim! Timmy boy, hey Tim! Bye!"

Ange and Ken exchanged amused glances. Connor was certainly showing another side to him tonight! When he'd first arrived in Vancouver, he'd been a shy, nervous bumbling boy; then he morphed into a serious scientist, holding a complete room's attention with his words, and now he was a funny, cheeky young lad, enjoying a night out with his 'mates'. He certainly was a contrast!

Connor suddenly saw a familiar face as they almost reached the door, his arm around Ken's neck now, as his legs didn't seem able to move of their own accord, and kept wobbling under him. "Mac!" he cried "Hey! Mac! Haven't I met you somewhere before?" But Mac had bolted quickly back amongst the crowd and disappeared from view.

They managed to shove Connor into the car, and drove back to his apartment, laughing at his foolish, childish antics- waving out of the windows and bouncing around from seat to seat, a lopsided grin on his face. When they arrived, he tried to get his key out of his pocket, but fumbled with it, and it fell.

"Ha! Lost me front door key through an anomaly once, didn't I!" he laughed "Went straight through! Had to move in with Abby." He suddenly stopped laughing.

"Abby!" he whispered, "I love Abby, you know. We're getting married! Married…married…married! Connor and Abby- Abby and Connor!" By this time, Connor's drunken exuberance was waning and he was beginning to come down from his high. "Abby!" he cried dramatically, and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

As Ange managed to grab the key from Connor, and unlocked the door, Connor was thrusting the photo of Abby at Ken, and tears were running down his face. "She's so beautiful!" he said sadly, touching Abby's face on the photograph.

"Yeah, mate, she is- now you come on in here and lie down. Here's a bin beside you- I've got a feeling you might need it later!" As Ange wrapped a blanket around Connor, he suddenly reached up to her…

"Abby!" he cried "There you are! I've missed you so much…."

With that, Connor pulled Ange down to him and kissed her full on the lips. Ange struggled in his arms, and finally extricated herself from him, and stood by the bed, hands on hips, partly amused, partly annoyed, but mostly mad with herself for enjoying that kiss a bit too much! Darn him- he was beginning to get under her skin! They finally managed to settle Connor down in the bed, and he stopped blubbing and instantly fell into a deep sleep, snoring lightly.

"Do you think it's OK to leave him?" Ange asked looking at Connor's sleeping form, berating herself for thinking how cute he looked.

"He'll be fine- but he'll have a really bad head and a very red face tomorrow!" laughed Ken.

They left Connor's key on the bedside table, together with a bottle of water, and left him to sleep it off. Which Connor would they see tomorrow, they wondered!

…..

The sun came streaming through the windows early the next morning, and seemed to make a beeline towards Connor's face, dancing across his eyes. He opened one eye, and then shut it immediately. He turned his head, and opened his eyes again- slowly this time. As the light hit his face, he groaned aloud as a full marching band began playing inside his head.

"Oh, my g…." he began. He never finished his sentence as he suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. A short while later, he had managed to shower and dress, and sat at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand, and his aching head in the other. There was a soft knock at the door, but to Connor, it sounded like a pneumatic drill was drilling right through every inch of him. He struggled to his feet and opened the door, after spending a few fraught minutes trying to find his key. As he pulled the door back, he saw it was one of the office girls- Millie or was it Tillie standing there.

"Hey!" she said seductively "I came to see if you were OK. After last night, I mean!"

"I'm fine- er thanks for stopping by, but I need to get ready for work, so…"

"I can take you in, if you like," she offered, moving into the room "It's really no bother."

Connor felt really awkward. He was feeling very nervous, right now. What was he supposed to do? "Er…" was the only word he could manage.

Millie/Tillie drew nearer to him, and he backed up as she advanced. Suddenly his back hit the wall behind him. She drew closer and closer and as she finally moved in for a kiss, Connor ducked down under her arm, and she ended up kissing the air where he had been standing instead.

"I'm engaged, Tillie- er…Mill…I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

"Hey, you're here. She's there. She need never know. C'mon, gorgeous- love the one you're with- that's my motto!"

"No! Er, I mean….no…thank you. It's not you- er… it's me! I'm sorry. I really am!"

"You really love this- Abby, don't you?" Millie/Tillie said softly.

Connor laughed self consciously "Yeah, I really, really do! I'm so sorry. You're a beautiful girl, but…"

"It's OK, Connor. I know. I get it! Wish I'd met you first! Don't worry, hon- I'm leaving! And I'll warn the other girls off!" As Connor looked relieved, she continued "You're a really nice guy, Connor, you know that!" With that, she left the apartment giving Connor a small peck on the cheek as she went "Can't blame a girl for trying!" she laughed as her parting shot.

Connor groaned! He hoped he hadn't made an idiot of himself last night! He sort of remembered Abby being there- no, wait! How could she have been there? He glanced around the room as if he expected to see her there. He furrowed his brow and tried to clear his head, and remember. No- it was no good, maybe it had been a dream. He dismissed the thought and took some pain killers to calm the band in his head, which calmed from a seventy six piece brass band to a heavy- really heavy- rock band, slowing to a quiet thump, thump, thump of a single drummer boy. He was feeling slightly better when his driver finally arrived to take him to the VARC.

When he arrived, he was amazed, but pleased at the same time, when people kept greeting him by name as he walked through the corridors.

"Hi, Connor." one called

"Yo! Connor!" another said.

The office girls giggled and waved as usual when he went by, Millie/Tillie forming her lips into an 'O' shape and air kissing him. By the time he knocked on the door of Evan's office, he was feeling much better.

"Morning!" he announced to the room in general as he entered. As he looked around at the amused faces watching him- Evan, Ken, Dylan and Tim, his eyes suddenly focussed on Ange, who was sitting demurely at her place by the desk.

"Oh, my G…." he suddenly breathed "Ange… It was Ange, not Abby!" He flushed a bright red, which spread all the way down to his neck…..

"Ah! You remembered!" laughed Ange.

"Told you, he'd have a red face this morning!" laughed Ken uproariously.

Connor sat down and put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I … er… oh…" he finished weakly.

Evan took pity on him, and thrust a coffee cup into his hands. "Don't worry about it, Connor- our beer is obviously more potent than yours in the UK! Anyway- Ange didn't complain, so Ken said!"

It was Ange's turn to blush, as she playfully slapped Evan's shoulder. Everyone finally settled down, and Connor calmed down and sent apologetic looks towards Ange, who just smiled enigmatically at him. Oh well, play time was over. Time to work. No sooner had the thought popped into his head, when an alarm suddenly blared out- an anomaly alert!...

To Be Continued….

_Sorry, I just had to have a bit of fun with Connor. Don't worry- I firmly believe he belongs with Abby- no harm in playing with him a bit, though! Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Time for some action! Please, please, pretty please review!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Eight**- Anomaly Alert

They all dashed out of Evan's office and ran to the ADD, where the technician reported that there was an anomaly at a warehouse a few blocks away from the town centre.

"Are you going to try out the EMDs" Connor asked Tim, who gestured behind him. When Connor turned around, he saw some military holding EMDs and nodded his approval. One of the soldiers tossed a gun to him and he caught it easily and followed the team out to the car park, where they all piled into the awaiting cars. An armed guard was already in place by the anomaly when they arrived, and as they joined the guard, they looked in awe at what seemed to be shards of glass floating in the air. Even though Connor had seen many anomalies of different shapes and sizes- and had even made one himself, he still felt a thrill course through him as he looked at this new anomaly.

"Any sign of creature incursion?" he asked the nearest security guard.

"No, sir!" the guard replied, shaking his head. Connor, however was looking around with a practiced eye, and spotted something on the ground not far off.

"There's something." he announced, walking over to the object. What he saw made his blood run cold! He bent down and picked up the feather quill from the ground.

"Velociraptor! Definitely not good!"

"But….. I didn't know velociraptors had feathers" Dylan queried "They weren't birds, were they?"

"They're actually a genus of dromaeosaurid- er…bird-like- therapod dinosaurs from the Cretacious. Most people think of them as they were depicted in the film Jurassic Park, but although that was a pretty cool film, they weren't actually like that! They were shown larger than they actually are and they seem to have been based on the larger Deinonychus. You know though, an interesting fact is that at the same time the film was being made, palaeontologists discovered a larger species of raptor- the Utahraptor! Velociraptors are only about three feet tall, though and they're pretty lethal…." Connor sounded like he was quoting straight from an encyclopaedia and Dylan was fascinated…

Connor and Dylan were cut off in the middle of their discussion when a savage roar echoed out, and a man's scream made them all turn towards the open area of the warehouse where they saw two raptors fighting over their kill. Two more were approaching at speed from further off, and the sound of rapid gunfire followed in their wake.

"Watch the anomaly- don't let any more through" yelled Evan to the guards, who were standing transfixed, watching in horror as the terrifying creatures ripped apart their colleague. Connor ran to set up the closing device, ready to close it as soon as they could get these creatures back through, watched by a couple of the security team and a scientist who were learning about the device.

"Coming through!" Evan shouted as he ran full pelt towards the floating anomaly. Connor could see that he meant to run straight through it, drawing the raptors after him…

"No!" he cried, and as Evan reached the anomaly, the raptors close on his heels, Connor dived at him and threw him to the ground just before he managed to jump through. The raptors couldn't stop fast enough and disappeared back into their own time. Evan and Connor stood up, just in time to see another guard slashed by a nine cm long claw from a third raptor, just inches away from them. The guard instantly fell, blood pouring from his wound, and they could instantly see that he was dead. The raptor approached Evan and Connor and was about to slash at them with its lethal claw, when shots rang out and it fell, knocking Evan over, landing in a heap on his legs. He pulled himself out from beneath it hurriedly, but it was already unconscious. Evan looked up and saw Dylan standing above him, brandishing her EMD. The soldiers finally managed to stop the fourth raptor in its tracks when they shot at it in succession, and it fell heavily at their feet under the barrage of shots from the managed to push and pull the two raptors through the anomaly, and once Connor had managed to close it, he turned to Evan, rage on his face.

"Did you not listen to what I said! You can't go through the anomalies! It can change everything- you- me- Dylan…we could all disappear, or change history!" he yelled, thinking of Cutter and his Claudia, who had changed into Jenny. Evan stood up, clearly annoyed at Connor speaking to him like that, and Dylan stood between the two angry men.

"Connor's right, Evan. We can't take risks with these things- we don't know enough about them! Calm down, Connor- it was just on the spur of the moment. We're new to this game…no" she put her hand up as Connor was about to interrupt her, "I know- it's not a game! I just meant we haven't had much experience- there's bound to be a few mistakes!" Both men instantly calmed- it wasn't in either of their natures to hold a grudge or remain angry in the face of reason.

"Sorry, Evan." Connor said instantly, his anger abating as quickly as it has arisen "Shouldn't have yelled at you….sorry!"

"And I should have been more sensible, I'm sorry too. Guess I don't think so quickly when faced with these things in person! I'll have to watch that!"

"Hey, it's done now, and we've got to sort out this mess. Tim will have to see these two men's families…." Dylan looked at them both with a hint of tears in her eyes. Connor softened completely. They _were_ new at this! They obviously hadn't seen much death yet. This would be a huge wake up call for these people. It was one thing to talk about these creatures, but a totally different ball game when they were in fact right there in front of you. They'd learn, just like he'd had to. He just wished no one had died. It always tugged at his heart when someone got hurt or died.

"Sir…." the scientist was speaking, and Connor realised he was trying to get his attention.

"Connor- call me Connor- not sir!"

"Oh! Connor…can you just show me the locking device once more? I'm not quite sure how you set it?"

"Er…OK, well- we'll have to be quick- don't want anything coming back through, do we! OK- here- we just put this wire here…" Connor and the man leant over the device and Connor explained the technology. Connor was pleased the lab technician was so interested, and in his eagerness began to show off a little. "Yep! I invented it, y'know. No one believed I could do it, well except Cutter- he was my professor. Best man you could ever meet. Anyway this Giganotosaurus came through an anomaly, and I had to close it before any more came through, so I hit the button. Bam! It closed. Of course I had to reopen it so we could the creature back through it again, but still….." he stopped what he was saying when a noise came from behind him and as he turned towards the sound, an Oviraptor came speeding towards him….

Connor was right in its path and as the ostrich- like creature approached him, it viciously slashed at him with its three-sharp claws on its hand, the eight cm long nails instantly caused him to shout out in pain. Its three-toed clawed feet kicked out at him. Once Connor was on the ground, the Oviraptor clamped its powerful jaw around his arm, which he had thrown up to protect himself, crushing the bones in his arm! As Connor screamed, Evan and Dylan simultaneously fired their guns at the creature. It instantly fell, unconscious, and everyone ran to Connors side.

"Medic!" screamed Dylan, as they tried to staunch the flow of blood from his wound. Dylan placed his head on her lap, and stroked his face. "It's OK, Connor…it's OK" she kept saying, tears running down her face.

The shocked scientist closed the anomaly, but felt no pleasure from the action due to what had just happened. Everyone was still reeling from the things they had seen today- first they'd lost two guards, and now Connor was badly hurt! He'd been right to warn them. These things had to be treated with caution and respect. It was only a matter of minutes before the medical team got to Connor, and as they worked on his most immediate injuries and put him on the stretcher, Dylan and Evan looked at each other suddenly realising the huge responsibility that lay on their shoulders to protect the public- and themselves!- from these creatures!

The team made their way back to the VARC, very subdued but in awe of the creatures they had just seen. "Those raptors…" Dylan was saying "Lethal, but so beautiful- so amazing. And that bird- I think it was an Oviraptor, but I'll check that out with Connor's data. Evan, Connor _will_ be alright, won't he?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. The doc said he had some broken bones, but he'll be OK. Oh, there's Ken and Ange…"

"What the hell happened out there?" Ange asked "Two men dead and Connor injured! Was it the guns? Should we revert to the tranquiliser guns?"

"No, no, Ange- the EMDs did great! Brought them down. It was just – well, these creatures are more than names on a bit of paper. More than fossils in the museum- they're real! Alive, and deadly! We did the best we could, but lessons were certainly learned and next time, we'll do better! With the data Connor's brought us, we'll train and prepare ourselves to deal with them. It'll be OK, Ange, really!"

Ange nodded, and Ken who was standing next to her suddenly smiled- "You know, James Lester- Connor's boss told me he was always in trouble! Had concussion more times than he could remember, and always in the medical bay! Gonna rib him mercilessly about this one- now we know he's gonna be alright!"

Everyone laughed in relief, as they made their way to the VARC hospital to see how Connor was doing. When they arrived, Connor was sitting up in bed, his arm in plaster, and his chest heavily bandaged. Surrounding him was a bevy of office girls who had heard he'd been injured and rushed to check he was OK. Connor was looking very pink cheeked and tired, but was laughing and joking with the girls.

Ken rolled his eyes, as the others stood there amused, and chivvied the girls away. "Connor!" he exclaimed, "For an engaged guy, you're doing better than any of us with the chicks!"

Connor laughed "Do you mean the girls or the Oviraptor?" he quipped "Cos it's more like your… ostrich… you know!" he added quite seriously.

"Geek!" Ken said, and everyone including Connor laughed. "Seriously though, mate- you OK?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine! I'd like my laptop, though, if that's alright?"

"No! No work for you tonight- just rest and get better. Tomorrow will be soon enough!"

"Well, actually, I'd like to skpe Abby, if that's OK. Don't want her to worry."

"Oh, sure, I'll fetch it for you Connor, and set it up for you- I'd like to meet your Abby." Dylan said softly, and went off to get the laptop for him. The others chatted until she returned, and then said goodnight, and left Dylan and Connor to it.

A very short while later, Abby's face appeared on the screen. "Connor!" she cried at the sight of him "Are you OK?"

"It's Ok, Abby, really I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Well- me arms broken, but it's me left one! I can still play computer games with my other one!" Abby tearfully smiled at him. "Oh, Abby, this is Dylan- she wanted to meet you- told her all about you!"

"Hi! Connor wasn't exaggerating! You are beautiful! He never stops talking about you, you know. All those girls chasing him, but he only has eyes for you!"

"Girls! What girls!" Abby immediately jumped in, pretending to look stern. "Connor Temple, what have you been up to!"

"No, no, Abby! Nothing! Honest! I've not- well, I kissed Ange, but I thought she was you, didn't I. Not that she looks anything like you actually, but I was drunk, wasn't I! Abby I….." babbled Connor, pink cheeked and frantic to explain to Abby.

"Stop, Connor! You're digging yourself into a deeper hole! It's OK, really. I love you. I trust you…"

"Abby!" whispered Connor.

"But if I ever find out you kiss anyone again- drunk or not, I'll be straight on a plane to Vancouver to slap you- and them!"

"Ooh! Might do it just for that!"

Everyone laughed, and Connor felt so much better bantering and laughing with Abby. Just seeing her gorgeous bright blue eyes sent a thrill through him. Dylan quietly said goodbye to Abby and Connor, and left them to it. She could see how much Connor loved Abby, and it was just as obvious that Abby adored him back. What a lovely couple! She let her thoughts wander toward Evan…mmm should she even go there she wondered! He was rather hot!

Left alone, with 4710 miles and a computer between then, Connor and Abby chatted about what had been happening in their different locations, laughed about everything and whispered sweet nothings together, until a nurse came into the room to get Connor settled for down to rest, and they had to say goodbye. Although Connor was comfortable here now, he felt utterly alone when the screen went black as the computer was turned off. He'd never understood before how people said they felt lonely in a room full of people, but he understood it now! He couldn't wait until he went home, if he survived that long, he thought looking down at all his bandages!

Back in the UK, Abby was quietly sobbing in Jess' arms. She missed Connor more than she had ever thought she possibly could, and knew that when he returned they would be back on track and they'd be able to put all the awkwardness over New Dawn behind them, and move forward together as a couple.

She just had to be patient and wait….

To Be Continued…

_I so hope you liked that! Please review. Means a lot!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_I think it's time we took a little peek at what's happening back home in the UK, while Connor recuperates from his injuries. I like playing with the softer side of Abby, as seen in Series 5, especially episode 1! Please review!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Nine**- In The UK

Abby slowly closed down the lid of her silver laptop after speaking with Connor from his hospital bed. It seemed she'd changed from a confident 'bad ass' tomboy into a girly girl who cried if her boyfriend was more interested in his work than spending time with her, and if he was away on the other side of the world she felt lost, alone and abandoned. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn't seem to pull herself together- maybe it was because he was injured and she couldn't be there by his side. Maybe she just plain missed him? Whatever it was, she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she began to let go and sob. Unfortunately, Jess and Becker chose that very moment to walk into the flat. Jess was horrified when she saw Abby in pieces! She threw her keys down and rushed to her.

"Abby, Abby! Whatever's the matter? Has something happened? Is... is it Connor... is he...?"

"No, no- well, I mean he _is_ in the hospital, but it's not that- just ignore me, I'm being silly!" Abby dashed the tears from her eyes and stood up, embarrassed she'd been caught having a 'girl' moment.

"No- hold on, Abby- wait. Come here, please!" Jess pulled Abby back by her arm, and regardless of what Abby had just said, she pulled the older girl into her arms and held her tight. Abby found herself bursting into tears once more, and couldn't seem to stop. Becker looked thoroughly ill at ease and stuttered that he'd go to the kitchen and make some tea. Even though Abby was still crying, she managed to spare a lone thought that he and Jess seemed very close- he even knew where the tea things were kept. When had all this happened, she wondered? She and Connor really had been out of the 'loop' during and after New Dawn! By the time Becker returned with the tea- he'd even prepared a few sandwiches for them all, Abby was feeling a lot calmer.

"I'm so sorry, guys" she apologised "Don't know what came over me!"

"It's understandable, Abby. You and Connor have been through so much together- the Cretacious, New Dawn- Philip- and now you're separated by the - er is it the North Atlantic Ocean, Becker...?"

"Darned if I know- I'm a soldier not a geography professor!" That made both Abby and Jess laugh and Abby instantly felt better. She was so lucky, she thought, she had a wonderful fiancé who loved her and really good friends. She really didn't have anything to cry about!

"So, Jess... Becker- tell me all your gossip- you two... er...?" she motioned her hand back and forth between them.

"No!" denied Jess rather too vehemently.

"Yes!" said Becker at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little self consciously.

"That is," Jess continued "We're talking things slow. We're not exactly 'together' as such, but we are dating- you know, see how it goes."

"How long has this been going on?" Abby cried joyously- she had always known they would be great together, but Becker had always seemed to regard Jess more like a younger sister rather than a potential girlfriend.

"Well, at the risk of sounding a bit... well 'mushy', and if you ever repeat this to Temple, I'll have to lock you in the menagerie with the mammoth for ever! - but I think the defining moment for me was when Jess was bitten by that beetle. I just realised life wouldn't be worth living if she hadn't survived. I still have my reservations, though- Jess knows this- I'm not speaking out of turn here- but the age difference... she's so bubbly and vibrant...even a little Temple-like, and I'm so...staid and solemn. We're going to give it a chance, though- see how we go!" Jess came to a stand beside him as he spoke, resting her hand on his shoulder and they smiled fondly at each other.

"Well, I think it's great!" Abby enthused "I'm so glad for you both!"

"Well, we're getting there! Won't have to lend you my radio just yet that I use for when you and Conn... no! What I mean is... er... Not that you and Connor make a noise or anything... er… or that Becker and I are... having... you know...no! I just mean...I don't listen...although you _do_ like to..." Jess babbled, trying to extricate herself from the hole she was digging herself in, but only succeeding in making matters worse. Becker sat with his tea looking highly amused, watching as both Jess and Abby got a bit pink and hot under the collar.

"Jess!" exclaimed Abby, not sure whether to be amused or humiliated. 'Note to self.' She thought in her head 'Get our own place asap!'

"Anyway" Jess quickly said, changing the subject, "We'd be really grateful if you don't say anything to anyone just yet- not until we know ourselves!"

"Course not." Abby smiled, melting at the younger girl's heartfelt pleas. She smiled to herself, they made a lovely couple, she thought- she really hoped it worked out for them, just as it had for her and Connor. At least they hadn't had to get stuck in the past to finally declare their feelings towards each other. She sighed, thinking of all the time she and Connor had wasted when they could have been together. As the others bantered and giggled over a ridiculous TV programme they had all settled down to watch, Abby curled up on the sofa and remembered the first time Connor had told her he loved her. Of course, typically even that hadn't been your usual declaration of love from one person to another. She and Connor always seemed to make everything twice as difficult as it needed to be- no...it had been when she was hanging off a cliff, clutching Connor's hand for all she was worth to prevent falling, and being eaten by the creatures waiting below!

He'd blurted the words out in fear and desperation- "I love you!" He'd cried. Even in the midst of her fear and exhaustion she'd been dumbfounded. He loved her! He'd admitted it! Of course he'd denied it later, but that had been her fault too! Why had she insisted so forcefully that he wasn't her boyfriend to Lucien? Things might have been so different if she hadn't said those four words- "He's not my boyfriend!"

Then, of course there'd been that time at that brilliant house where they'd first met Danny. Jenny had asked her advice about Cutter. That was funny- Jenny asking her! She'd done so many thing wrong with Connor, yet Jenny thought she could give her advice. And when she had, Jenny had then asked her if she was going to take her own advice. She was going to, truly she was - she'd kissed Connor on the cheek, but he was as bad as she was and didn't try to take it further. He'd just grinned that goofy grin and stammered and stuttered. What a pair!

Well, maybe all of the 'dancing' around each other had made them stronger- they'd been friends before they had become lovers- in fact he was the best friend she'd ever had. He'd seen her at her worst and her best. He'd survived her notorious bad moods. He was her soul mate and she loved him!

"Abby!" Jess was squealing "help me!" Becker was mercilessly tickling Jess, and the sight of the big man dressed his severe black soldier's uniform giggling with Jess like a schoolboy made her burst out laughing, her previous sadness forgotten for the moment. Jess made a sudden move, and the pair of them tumbled off the sofa and fell in a heap on the floor, rolling over to come to a stop just before reaching the coffee table and sending its contents everywhere. Laughingly, Abby grabbed the cups and plates and took them into the kitchen giving the couple some time together. A few moments later, however Jess joined Abby in the kitchen.

"Don't hide away in here" Jess said "Come back and join us, we're going to play 'twister'- come on, Abby come and have some fun!"

"Oh, er.. no- really, Jess. I don't want to intrude; you two go and enjoy yourselves! I'll just get off to bed..."

"Not on your life" Becker said from the doorway "You can't leave me with this little vixen! I need protection!"

"No, really... I..."

"I have beer!" Becker held up a six pack of beer in each hand.

"Oh! Well, in that case," Abby laughed, giving in "Count me in!"

They spent a hilarious evening playing silly games- twister; charades and the 'yes' and 'no' game, getting sillier and sillier the more they drank. Abby usually held her drink really well, but she hadn't had much to eat and was getting very tipsy by the time Becker tried to say '_one smart fella he felt smart, two smart fellas they felt smart, three smart fellas they felt smart, and they all felt smart together_' as fast as he could. She found his ridiculous rendition hilarious, fuelled by the beer, and doubled up with laughter, clutching hold of Jess as they roared with mirth. They eventually calmed down when they decided to turn on the TV to watch the horror film they'd wanted so badly to see.

Abby sobered quickly as she watched Jess snuggle up to Becker on the sofa. Was this how Jess had felt when it had been her and Connor cuddling up together and her on the sidelines? No matter how much they tried to include her, she still felt a little self conscious and awkward. She'd have to be more thoughtful in the future of Jess' feelings- although it would be great if they could hang out as a foursome now that the other two had got together. That would be fun!

Becker seemed much more- well human- around Jess somehow. He was less like an emotionless robot, and laughed and joked. His whole face and body language changed and he looked younger and softer. Yes, Jess was definitely good for him, young as she was. Perhaps that was what he needed- a younger exuberance to soften him and bring out his fun side, they certainly looked good together, and the glances they threw at each other left Abby in no doubt they definitely had strong feelings. She felt sad at not having Connor there with her- they'd always shared everything, well until recently, and he would have enjoyed seeing Becker and Jess together. Becker had become his best friend, even though they still bickered at times, and he would be so happy that Becker had found someone, especially Jess who Connor loved like a sister.

Without warning, a particularly frightening part came on the screen, and a monstrous face jumped out right at them, making all of them jump out of their skins, and Jess emitted a fearful high pitched scream, Abby decided she'd had enough.

"Guys... thank you so much for tonight- it's been such fun! But I'm shattered and I'm going to call it a night."

"You sure, Abby? Cos we'd love you to stay and watch the rest of the film with us, you know!"

"I know" Abby smiled fondly at them both "And thank you for making me feel so welcome, but I'm really tired now. I'll see you guys tomorrow- I'm so happy for you both!" With that Abby carefully picked her way through the mess they'd all left on the floor- games mats; dice; cans and crisps- and made her way to the bedroom she had shared with Connor. She settled down for the night, but couldn't sleep and switched on her bedside lamp and tried to read. She soon gave that up as a bad job and tried to settle down again but tossed and turned, hugging Connor's pillow for comfort, for about an hour before finally dozing off. She jerked suddenly awake, though when she heard loud whispers with lots of 'sssshhhhhing' and giggles as Jess and Becker tried to make their way to Jess' bedroom, but kept falling over the debris on the floor. When they were finally ensconced in the room, they then proceeded to talk and laugh, and it then went very quiet, and Abby could imagine what was going on in that room!

"Wish I had Jess' radio!" Abby thought as she heard Becker moan and Jess trying not to make a noise- very unsuccessfully. "We are so moving out as soon as possible!" She flopped back down on her bed and placed her pillow over her face. Suddenly, she pushed the pillow off of her and grabbed her laptop. She knew what she had to do. She had to get to Vancouver to see Connor. She couldn't stay away any longer. She needed him- she wanted him and she didn't care any more what anyone else said or thought. She was going to go to her man...

To Be Continued...

_I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and that I did Becker and Jess justice- I'm not used to writing about them, being more of an Abby/ Connor girl! _

_Please review if you liked it- oh and don't forget to try to say the tongue twister! One smart fella….._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Nice fluffy chapter!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Ten**- Reunion

Connor was busy working in the main area- the hub- on the ADD even though his arm was in plaster and he was still in pain. He was determined to complete his work here, no matter what, and had been working long hours due to the complexity of upgrading the system with the help of Evan and his technicians and electricians. Dylan popped in bringing Connor and Evan a cup of coffee as she came, to help them stay awake, although they had agreed just to stay a half an hour more. Connor was happy to continue working as he only had his lonely apartment to go back to anyway, but Evan said they could make mistakes which could potentially set them back days if they got too tired, and insisted on the half an hour limit.

Connor didn't see Abby being escorted into the room, as his head was buried under the ADD. He suddenly withdrew from his position and stood up, arching his back to stretch out his aching muscles, before grabbing his mug of coffee, and taking a huge gulp of the hot mixture. He sighed gratefully, savouring the bitter taste as he swallowed. Maybe he _was_ more exhausted than he had realised.

Something made him stop and turn towards the door… his mouth fell open as he saw Abby standing there. Then he closed his eyes for a second and shook his head- he must be more shattered than he thought! He opened his eyes again, but the beautiful apparition with the startling blue eyes was still there! The room was silent now, watching as Abby, her head slightly tilted to one side, her eyes soft and moist with unshed tears, whispered…

"Connor!"

Connor suddenly realised this really wasn't a dream and in his shock he let his coffee cup fall from his grasp, shattering on the floor, spilling the contents everywhere.

"Abby!" he cried. They ran towards each other, eyes only on the other- not even noticing the people in the room. They dived into each other's arms and embraced, both closing their eyes and relishing in this moment of reunion, Connor forgetting for the moment the pain of his broken arm. They eventually pulled apart and Connor's hand reached out and caressed Abby's face, and then moving his hand around to the back of her head, he grasped a handful of her hair and drew her into a passionate kiss. They barely noticed the room full of people watching as they savoured the feel and taste of each other. When they separated, breathless, Connor cried, his voice rising in his joy at seeing her there…

"Abby! But how? When did you get here? Is everything OK?" He stroked her face again, loving the feel of her silky soft skin, but concerned something was wrong.

"I missed you so much" she explained "I just wanted to be with you- see you- touch you!"

They kissed again, tearfully much to Ange's amusement and Ken's rolling eyes, until a loud cough interrupted them and they drew apart, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess this must be Abby!" Evan laughed "We've heard a lot about you. You're every bit as beautiful as Connor described you." Abby laughed at Evan's gallantry, and they shook hands. Some of the onlookers sighed at the romantic sight of the young couple obviously so much in love. The office girls watched and admired Abby, wishing it could have been them instead, but one lone voice muttered angrily…

"Mmm._ I_ don't think she's anything special. Look at that scraggy hair!" Gracie touched her own smooth mane of luscious long, red hair which was loose about her shoulders. "He'd be better off with someone like me- I mean…I've actually _got_ some boobs- 36 DD, you know! Look at her- what _does_ he see in her!" she continued jealously, even though Connor had never given her any reason to be jealous- he'd not even noticed her other than to chat to her like he did with everyone else.

The other girls felt outraged on Connor's behalf, especially Millie, who knew how much Abby meant to him. "You shut up!" she cried angrily "She's gorgeous! You've no right to be jealous- he hasn't even looked twice at you! As for your boobs- put them away will you! We all know they're not real!" The other girls sniggered. Millie had nothing against 'boob jobs' but really, sometimes Gracie could be so annoying and rude! Gracie turned her back, pouting in anger, but the other office girls either didn't notice or care as they were too busy dreaming of Abby and Connor. It was like something out of a Mills and Boon novel!

"OK, everyone, show's over" Ken clapped his hands together. This seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts and slowly they dispersed back to their work.

"Connor- this seems the perfect time for you to call it a day" smiled Evan "We've done a lot of good work today- we'll probably have it all finished by tomorrow night at the latest!"

"Would you and Abby like to join us for a little nightcap?" Ken said playfully, knowing full well that the couple probably couldn't wait to be alone.

"Er…I…er…" Connor stammered, making Dylan laugh at his discomfort. In the weeks he'd been with them, she'd become very amused at the way he was so easily embarrassed and she, Ken and even Ange enjoyed making him squirm just to see his reaction- it was all meant as fun of course, he was so cute when he got all flustered and red in the face!

"I'm sorry," Abby saved him-she could instantly see how it was with these people, they obviously had a soft spot for Connor and liked to tease him- just like they did with each other at home. That proved he'd done a good job here! She was so proud of him! "I'm really tired- the travelling, you know. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Aah!" thought Dylan, "This one's a smart cookie! I think I'm going to like her."

As Abby and Connor left for the evening, they passed by the office where only a handful of the girls were still working late. "Bye, Connor!" they called, giggling. "Don't do anything we would!" With that they bust into fits of laughter at their own joke, leaving Connor once again red faced, and Abby laughing.

They soon arrived back at the apartment that Connor had been using during his stay, and as they walked through the door, they both suddenly felt that awkwardness, which had been the main reason Connor had been sent to Vancouver in the first place.

"Er…"he said "It's er… a bit…untidy! Wasn't expecting anyone!"

"Connor, you are such a slob!" bewailed Abby, and they both laughed, breaking the ice a little.

"Yeah! Sorry. Er…" another pause. "Would you like some tea? Coffee- hot chocolate?" Connor asked, dashing into the little kitchenette and clattering around with cups and the kettle.

"Thanks…tea would be nice….Connor?" she looked at him "Are we alright? I mean you and me! We can't seem to talk any more… it just feels…weird…" and with that Abby burst into tears, something Connor had only experienced once or twice in the whole time they'd known each other. She'd missed him so much, but as soon as they were together again, New Dawn seemed to appear between them like an invisible force tearing them apart.

"Abby!" Connor cried. Her tears all it took for him to pull her to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry….It's all me…all my fault! Please forgive me, Abby! Please, I promise I'll talk all the time and never stop, it won't be 'weird' any more- I don't blame you for any of it…it was all me…well, and Philip, and I'll…"

Abby sniffed and laughed at Connor's rambling. "It's Ok" she whispered "More talking not needed…Connor- this is the part where you kiss me- oh, just kiss me, you goon!"

With that, Connor roughly pulled her towards him, his bad arm left dangling by his side as they clung together. His lips sought hers and they mingled their tongues together, and nibbled at each other's lips. He abruptly let her go, and tried to divest himself of his jacket and tee shirt. This proved harder to do than usual as he was one handed and as his passion rose, he fumbled with the clothes, getting caught up in their folds. Abby moved forward to help him and soon their clothes were lying in a messy heap at their feet, but they didn't care- they were already back in a deep embrace, lips and limbs entwined. As they kissed and nuzzled each other, Connor whispered...

"I know I haven't shown it lately- well not for a long time, but I love you Abby!"

"Enough to get pulled over a cliff to be eaten by the mer creatures?" Abby asked.

"Yes- I'd never let you go!"

"Enough to be bait for a future predator when I just finished shouting at you?"

"Yes, even if Becker wasn't there with a gun!"

"Enough to marry me as soon as we get home?"

Connor looked dumbfounded, his brow furrowed and his jaw dropping. "Well, I'll have to think about it..." he said in a copy of the time Abby had proposed to him after New Dawn. Abby also remembered their conversation and replied...

"Forget it!"- But she was laughing as she said it.

Connor sobered and said immediately "Yes! So yes!" With that he went to pick Abby up, but couldn't quite manage it with the pain in his chest from his gash and his broken arm encased in plaster of paris. Abby found herself giggling like a dizzy girl and took Connor's hand in hers and pulled him behind her to the bedroom and over to the large bed.

"I love you too, Connor Temple." She whispered as they flopped down on the bed, joining together in sharing the love they feared was lost, but had rekindled with even more intensity than before...

Abby and Connor lay together in the bed, arms wrapped around each other, warm in the aftermath of the intimacy they had just shared. They whispered to each other, all the awkwardness long gone and practically forgotten as they told each other everything that had been going on in their lives whilst they had been apart. Abby didn't want any more secrets between them so she told Connor that she could have gone with him to Vancouver from the beginning but she'd felt he was so jaded and insecure after New Dawn that she'd felt it best for him to go alone. She told him she'd felt things were so bad that she also felt he'd probably needed to have some space away from her. Connor cried as she explained everything to him, obviously blaming himself and kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. Abby put her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Connor- stop apologising! You were going through a bad time- that's all. I played my part in it all too! It's over now, but I just didn't want any secrets left between us. The air's cleared now and we can start our future together afresh from now on, yeah?"

"Yeah" agreed Connor, smiling at last. "Abby, did you mean it when you said we could get married when we get home? I want to be able to call you my wife more than anything."

"Well, I want to become Mrs. Temple more than anything, so that's OK then! They laughed again and softly and gently kissed each other, this time slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of each other, passion building in both of them once more...

A while later, Connor was telling Abby all about his time in the Vancouver ARC, and she found herself incredulous over how much he had achieved. She'd always known he could do it, of course- she had utter faith in him, but she knew how hard he found it with new people, and how he often let his tongue run away with him, and his boyish exuberance take over, reducing him to a bumbling 'nerd' which not many people understood. It was obvious, though that the Vancouver team had taken him into their hearts- especially those giggling girls, Abby thought, slightly jealous. Well, she'd soon put a stop to that!

"Abby," Connor suddenly sounded thoughtful and serious. "There is one strange thing though. I'm sure I recognise someone- his name's Mac Rendell, have you heard the name?"

"No... I don't think so. Why? Has he done something? Is it something to do with New Dawn?" Abby sounded alarmed.

"NO- no! He just seems familiar. He once worked at the ARC you know- maybe I caught sight of him there, or something. It's odd, though- every time I see him and try to go to speak to him, he runs off!"

"I'll contact Becker tomorrow and see if he knows him." Abby decided.

"Oh, well- lets forget about him for now! I know something we can do that's far more interesting!" Connor said and waggled his eyebrows suggestively...

"Connor Temple!" exclaimed Abby with false shock.

Connor laughed "...I'm starving! Let's eat!" Abby slapped him, playfully and they went of to the kitchen to prepare a meal, just happy to be together...

To Be Continued

_Please review; I need your comments to inspire me! Sad not many people reviewing, but hopeful that you're reading and enjoying?_

_You'll soon find out what Connor's going to bring home, so watch this space!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Well, we've had some adventure; we've had some fluff- now it's time for some angst! Hope you enjoy!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Eleven**- Mac and Trouble!

Connor woke up before Abby, the next morning, and lay beside her for a few moments just savouring the fact she was there and admiring her beauty as she slept. "I'm the luckiest man in the world!" thought Connor- "It's about time I realised it!" He smiled to himself as Abby softly murmured his name in her sleep, sending a thrill through him at the thought that she must have been dreaming about him. Might have been a nightmare, mind- but never mind- he was in her thoughts, that's all that mattered!

"Mmm...morning" she said slowly opening her eyes and looking straight into Connor's.

"Hey!" Connor replied, kissing her lightly, but lingeringly on the lips. "I missed you!"

"Can you miss someone when you're asleep?" Abby wondered.

"Well, I did! Abby, thank you for coming out here! It means a lot!"

"You're welcome- now get a shift on, we're due at the- what is it you call it- the VARC?"

"Yeah! Great name isn't it! I suppose we'd better get going in a minute- Dylan wants to spend some time with you, talking dinosaur! She hasn't been able to show me around their menagerie- no they call it 'their zoo!'- something about health and safety, but she really wants to talk to you about how you care for the animals- especially the mammoth! But... well...Abby! Just five more minutes... please?" He said, leaning over her with his puppy dog eyes sparkling and an expectant look on his face.

"Just five minutes- is that all you can manage?" Abby teased.

"C'm here, and I'll show you!" laughed Connor, drawing Abby into a passionate kiss, all thoughts of the VARC, the animals or anything else discarded as he showed Abby how much he loved her.

A little later, they arrived at the VARC and Abby and Connor went to find Dylan, who was in her office with Ange.

"Hey, you guys!" She smiled as she answered their tentative knock on the door "I'm glad you're here. Abby could you show me again how to access the part of the database that shows us how to feed a smilodon, please? The guys found one yesterday and brought it back to the zoo, but I'm not sure..."

"No problem!" Abby said as she moved towards the laptop and started to show Dylan how to access the correct programme she needed. Connor decided to leave them to it and go to check on the lab technicians. He'd given them a lot of details about the locking devises and they were now trying to make them up from scratch themselves. Ange accompanied him as he left, intending to try to talk to Evan about some budgets or other that Evan kept fobbing her off about.

"So...that's your fiancée, eh!" She stated as they wandered down the corridor.

"Er...Yup!" Connor answered.

"She's really pretty- and seems nice too." Ange continued.

"Thanks!" Connor smiled.

"So, when are you two going to tie the knot?"

"As soon as we can make the arrangements. We only want a small wedding- we don't have very big families to invite- in fact I've only got me mum and she wouldn't be able to come, lives in a nursing home, you know- and Abby only has her brother, Jack. We're hoping Lester will marry us so we won't have too much to arrange. We don't want a lot of fuss."

"I hope you'll invite us all too?"

"What? Really? You'd like to come? That's really great, Ange. We will!"

They walked past the office where the girls drooled over Connor as usual as he went on his way. "Yo! Connor" they cried, and Gracie pouted at him, trying desperately to get his attention. But Connor didn't notice and chatted happily to Ange about the wedding until they got to the lab.

"…Oh, and Ken would like to extend his invitation to you both to come to the bar tonight- he said if you weren't too occupied with er...other things!" She laughed.

"Oh, er..." began Connor, immediately flushing pink, as usual to Ange's huge amusement "We'd love to- I'll have to run it past Abby first of course, see if she has other plans... er...I don't mean... I mean I'll ask her if she just wants to get an early night...er...from the jet lag, I mean...not..."

Ange laughed out loud, and patted Connor on the shoulder. "Connor, you must learn not to get so embarrassed! I'm just pulling your leg! See what Abby says and if you fancy a night out, just turn up! No pressure!"

"Thanks..." Connor called after her as she approached Evan, waving some papers in his face. As Connor walked towards the lab table where the anomaly closing equipment was spread out, he spotted a figure standing by one of the computers. Ah- it was Mac. This was his chance to actually get to speak to him to see if he did know him, and dispel some of the mystery! As he continued on to the back of the room, Mac and the other technicians suddenly gave an uproarious laugh, and as he doubled over with laughter, Mac suddenly turned and spotted Connor moving towards him. The smile immediately disappeared from his face and his eyes darted from Connor to the door as if seeking escape. However there was no chance of him leaving the room without passing Connor, and he sighed and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"Hi! I'm Connor- you're Mac, aren't you? Pleased to finally meet you." Connor told the man, extending his hand to grasp a slightly unwilling hand in return.

"Yes- er...hi" Mac replied, resigned to the fact he was finally cornered into talking to Connor. He had hoped he would be able to avoid him the whole time he was in Vancouver.

"Do I...do I know you from somewhere? Did we meet in the UK, or something?" Connor asked "I believe you worked at the ARC for a while..."

"Yes, I was part of the security team there for a while. Look, Sir…Connor...I'm sorry- OK! I shouldn't have done it and after the unit returned, I just couldn't cope! It was all a total nightmare. I'm sorry, OK? When I realised…all the problems…craziness….I went straight to the CO, and admitted everything and I handed myself in. They said they'd give me another chance- I'm a good soldier! I've saved lives, so they let me work here and now I've been promoted." Mac looked downcast "What are you going to do?"

"I don't understand- I don't know what you're talking about!" a very confused Connor said.

"Oh!" Mac looked confused "But I thought you'd come here to take back…to get back…your…"

"If you mean I came to get what belongs to me, then you're right but what have…. Oh….!" Light began to dawn in Connor's head, as he suddenly realised what Mac had been trying to say. It had been him! That's why he had been avoiding him!

"What're you gonna do?" Mac repeated.

"I'm not going to do anything to you…."

"Nothing? Really? But?..."

"All I want to do is take my belongings back to the UK with me when I go- I've been told I can, so no hard feelings, yeah? Forget about it, mate. You were given a second chance, and I'd say you've proved yourself- promotion and everything! Look, I've gotta work now, but I haven't had a real chance to get to know you, so I'll see you at the bar tonight, yeah? I've heard you love extreme sports- you can tell me all about them then!"

Mac's face broke out into a grin of relief. "You betcha! I'll tell you some adventures that'll make your hair curl!" he said with a genuine smile that reached his eyes and transformed him from the timid man he had been before Connor confronted him. "Thank you, Sir…. Connor! Thank you- I won't forget this, and if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know…I'm your man!"

Connor went back to the workbench to help the technicians. He was feeling pleased, but very weary now. Even though Abby was with him, he really wanted to go home to the UK. He was ready to go back and begin afresh with his friends and Abby firmly by his side-only a few more days to go though, he could cope with that.

Abby spent a very pleasant morning with Dylan, showing her the database, and telling her about each of the creatures she had been in contact with and knew about personally. She was especially thorough and precise when it came to the future predators- they were the most formidable creatures she had encountered due to their speed, and bat-like vision- after all they could see sound! The girls were about to head off to meet the others for lunch, when Dylan received a telephone call.

"You go on ahead." she told Abby "I'll just take this."

"OK!" Abby waved goodbye as she began to make her way back. She wasn't completely sure of her bearings, so she went slowly. She had just turned the corner when a woman popped out in front of her, making her jump.

"Oh!" she cried, hand on her chest, laughing in relief when she saw it was one of the VARC staff. "You gave me a fright!"

"Good" said the woman, humourlessly.

"Good?" wondered Abby.

"You think you're so great, don't you! Just 'cos you got lost in the past, and managed to get your claws into Connor! Well, let me tell you- you're nothing! He wouldn't even have spared you a glance if you hadn't trapped him through that rift!" Gracie screamed at Abby, pushing her backwards. Abby lost her balance, and slipped to the ground on one knee. What on earth was this about!

"Look- Tilllie…"

"It's G...R…A…C…I…E! Don't you forget it, b***h, cos I'm the one who's gonna take your man from you!" she said, approaching Abby menacingly. Abby didn't want to fight this girl- she was very young, but she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy and anger rise within her. Had Connor done anything to encourage this girl, to make her so aggressive? He hadn't….no, she knew Connor loved her. She did. She had to trust him. He would never betray her in that way!

"Look, Gracie, I don't know what you _think_ you see in Connor, what you think you _know_ about him, but Connor and I have known each other for six years. We've lived with each other, worked with each other...lov…"

"Shut up! You…shut up! He doesn't love you…he loves me…."

As Gracie screamed those last words, she hurled herself at Abby, and Abby had no choice but to defend herself. Gracie was just a kid who worked in the office. She'd never trained as a fighter, she'd never been out in the field- she hadn't even seen the inside of a gym since school, but she threw all her strength into attacking Abby.

She was no match for Abby, however and Abby easily executed a few kicks, and brought Gracie down with no trouble and very little force. As Abby stood over Gracie, her hands tightly clenched, people suddenly began to arrive from all over the VARC, having heard the shouts and screams.

"Abby...are you OK!" cried Connor. He looked down at Gracie who was sobbing, blood running down her face from her nose. "Wha…what happened? What did you do?"

"What did _you_ do, more like?" Abby cried angrily, turning on Connor. "Have you and this girl….."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"Come on, Connor! Don't be so naïve! It doesn't take a genius to work it out- even if you actually are one!"

"Wha….No! Abby, please! No! I don't even know her name! Please… please believe me!" Connor wailed, distraught that Abby could have thought he'd ever do such a thing.

"Abby…" a soft voice said, touching her shoulder. "Please…Connor hasn't even looked at Gracie- we can vouch for that, can't we girls?" Millie said, looking at the other office girls huddling together tearfully.

They all nodded and added their cries of "Yes!" and "They haven't even had a date!"

"It's true Abby! We all liked him, but he only thinks- and talks- about you! Gracie was just jealous of what you two have got! I'm not lying! I…I tried it on with him!" She admitted, shamefaced. A gasp arose from the group of watchers. "I'm truly sorry….but, he rejected me because he loves you- he didn't even kiss me! He just got all….well you know Connor better than us! He got all embarrassed and red and stuttered and blustered a lot, but made it quite clear that you were the only girl for him. I'm sorry….and so's Gracie…aren't you!" With that Millie turned to the sobbing girl on the floor, who just nodded pathetically.

Abby shrugged the other girl's hand from her shoulder, and muttered angrily- "What! Do all girls in Canada try to steal another woman's man, just because she isn't there with him? Because in the UK that is just NOT ON!"

"No! Really, Abby. Please don't think badly of us!" Millie cried.

Ange came forward "You girls get back to work. We _will_ be talking further about this! Mark my words!" The girls sloped off back to their office, all their playful banter gone in the face of Abby and Ange's displeasure.

"We're sorry!" they cried. "We didn't mean anything by it!"

"It was just some harmless fun!"

Gracie pulled herself up from the floor as everybody started leaving. Connor turned to Ange for a moment to thank her, and to ask that she wouldn't be too hard on the girls. They hadn't meant to cause trouble- Gracie had just taken it too far, that's all! As Gracie turned to leave, her face changed, and she sneered. She moved her head in close to Abby, and whispered in her ear, so that no one else could hear…

"This isn't over! Better watch your back tonight! Me and my brothers will sort you out. Connor's _my_ man, even if he doesn't know it yet." With that, she flounced off, sobbing into her handkerchief once more as she went, pretending to be a sorry young girl to anyone that was watching.

Abby watched her go in horror! She glanced at Connor-should she tell him what had just happened? She decided she wouldn't- not yet. It was probably just empty threats and bravado, as Abby had shown her up in front of everyone. Suddenly, Connor and Abby were alone in the middle of the corridor.

"Abby?" Connor whispered "You don't…you don't believe her, do you? Cos it's so not true! I'd never…. I couldn't touch another woman….I've loved you since the moment I met you, and I still do- oh, so much. Abby?..." Abby looked at Connor- at his furrowed brow, his puppy dog eyes wide and full of moisture. She saw his worried expression and when their eyes locked, she instantly knew he was telling the truth.

"Ssshh!" she said. It's OK, it really is. I believe you! Connor Temple- you do get yourself into some scrapes, don't you! It's lucky I came out here to keep you in check!"

Connor laughed in relief, the moisture in his eyes escaping and rolling down his cheeks. They moved towards each other and fell into a lingering kiss, only drawing apart when they needed to catch their breath. As they started to walk along the corridor towards the canteen, two people watched them go. The first was Ange, hiding behind a water cooler, smiling slightly as she watched with relief that no damage had been done. They were rock solid, those two. That was good! She turned and followed some distance behind the two lovers, so she wouldn't interrupt their whispers.

As she left, another person watched from the shadows. Gracie hadn't left at all; she'd just hidden herself from sight. She watched the couple walk away, arms around each other. No one rejected Gracie Meadows! No one made a fool of her! She'd teach that girl a lesson, and if Connor didn't want her, then he'd have to be taught a lesson too! She'd show them! With an evil grimace, she pulled out her mobile phone, and started dialling….

To Be Continued…

_Ooh! This took a slightly different turn than I had planned, but I enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Please review, it really makes me happy!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_I hope you find this chapter exciting! Please read and enjoy!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Twelve**- Gracie

As Connor and Abby got ready to go out that evening, Abby pondered on the Gracie problem. Should she say something to Connor- or even tell Ange, who was in charge of the office workers? She decided to wait- she might make things worse if she reported the girl, and they would be leaving soon to go back to the UK anyway. It was probably just empty threats, she decided.

"Abby- is something wrong?" Connor suddenly appeared at her side and looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "You look worried! You OK?"

Abby laughed slightly "Yeah- just tired- it's been a long day."

"Well, we don't have to go tonight, if you don't want to- we can always stay here and find something else to do!" Connor said suggestively.

Abby laughed in earnest this time. "Connor Temple! You're incorrigible! One track mind! No- it'll do you good to get some fresh air- you've been cooped up in a musty lab for too long. I'm looking forward to it, anyway!"

"That's good, cos I really want to chat to Mac. He's got some great stories to tell, now that he knows I'm not gonna get him into further trouble over my stuff!"

"What is it that belongs to you, anyway?" Abby asked having forgotten all about that.

"Aha! That would be telling!" laughed Connor- "you'll find out as soon as Mac and Evan help me get the paperwork all sorted! It's a surprise!"

"Oh, OK then!" Abby smiled, and put her arms around Connor and pulled him to her in a tight hug. How Connor loved it when she did that! It reconfirmed to his insecure side that she really did love him! She had pushed him away so many times in the past; he found it quite hard to believe she was with him now. Although they'd got together in the Cretacious, he often wondered if it had just been because they were the only two people around. Would it have been different if they'd stayed with Danny? Would they be together now? He stopped musing and decided that whatever could have happened didn't, and they were partners- lovers- in love- and getting married! He decided he wasn't going to waste another minute of brooding; too much time had been wasted over New Dawn already. With that, he pulled back from the embrace and lowered his head to hers, and kissed her thoroughly, lovingly.

They left the apartments and decided to walk to the bar- it wasn't far off, and they would both enjoy the fresh air. Connor loved just strolling slowly along, hand in hand with Abby, chatting about nothing in particular- just enjoying each other's company. They soon arrived at the bar where the staff usually met after a hard day at work to unwind, and as they entered they were immediately stopped by Ken, who was positioned by the door.

"Here they are! He announced loudly to no one in particular "Our favourite visitors from London!" Abby and Connor smiled at each other at the welcome. "Come on, you two- I've been waiting here for you- come join us at the table...come on, it's this way." Ken led the way to a table which actually consisted of two tables pushed together. Ange, Dylan, Evan, Mac, Tim and Michelle were all sitting there and greeted Abby and Connor enthusiastically, and Tim went immediately to order them some drinks. They all moved up to let the young couple sit down and began an animated discussion on whether a giganotosaurus would beat a _spinosaurus_ in a fight. Connor and Abby just sat there, hand in hand listening with amusement at the conversation- they'd met both of these creatures, but didn't want to seem to be boasting- so they sat enjoying the lively discussion but not really contributing anything. Abby's attention began to wander as the subject somehow veered off onto another tangent and she looked around the room with interest.

She frowned as she caught sight of the office girls, who were hanging around some of the soldiers, batting their eye lashes and flirting outrageously with them. How could she have been jealous of them? They were so young and ignorant! Gracie wasn't with them, she noted- surprised at how relieved she was at that fact. Her glance moved on until she saw Mac chatting to some co-workers. He seemed to be in fine form- laughing, the centre of attention, with the others hanging onto every word in awe. Abby wondered again what Mac had belonging to Connor. A book? Some jewellery? No that was silly, why would he have any of Connor's jewellery! Connor only ever wore his mother's gold ring around his neck anyway- no it had to be something more important….

She suddenly realised Connor was talking to her... "Sorry," she said "Did you say something?"

"Yeah- I said, this is great isn't it! It almost feels like home, doesn't it! I mean, I miss Becker... and Matt and the others and all that, but these guys are really cool too!"

"That's just because they like Star Wars too!" Abby laughed. "But yeah, they're cool!"

They sat for a while, laughing and joking and having a few drinks and from somewhere a large plate of sandwiches appeared. Abby could see that Connor was getting a bit tipsy, but didn't mind- she felt a little bit drunk herself- the drinks kept flowing, and no one would hear of them putting their hands in their pockets to get a round- they were their visitors, and they were going to be treated to Vancouver hospitality.

A good while later, Abby was beginning to feel decidedly sleepy. Her head began to thump as the noise got louder from both the music and the people yelling at each other in order to be heard.

"Connor!" she shouted, trying to get her voice above the noise "Can we go outside for a bit?"

"Sure!" Connor said. He'd been aching for a bit of 'lone time' with Abby for a while. He wanted to capture those rosebud lips with his own and feel the softness of her body against his. He'd noticed the admiring looks that were aimed at her from many of the soldiers, and rather than making him feel jealous, it made him all the more aware how lucky he was to have Abby as his fiancée. She could have picked anyone! She wasn't like him- he'd always been inept with people and a bit- well nerdy! She was gorgeous and could have had the pick of the room. But she had chosen him! Goofy, geeky Connor- the one who was always in trouble- the one who always said the wrong thing at the wrong time! Duncan had been astounded when he'd found out that they were together, and Connor could fully understand why. As he looked at Abby, he felt his body react with need and desire! "Come on!" he said, thickly, grabbing her by the hand and leading her towards the door.

The cold air hit them, taking their breath away for the moment. "Here!" said Connor, gallantly giving Abby his jacket to wear. She gratefully hung it around her shoulders, then looked at Connor shivering slightly, and opened up the jacket for him to move closer by her side and share the warmth.

Connor's dimpled grin burst onto his face, lighting up his features, and he laughingly said "Huddling up for warmth?" It wasn't the first time they had joked about Connor's words to Abby from so long ago before they were together, and it had become something of a private joke between them. Abby couldn't help but laugh at both the old joke and Connor's gleeful look as they cuddled up together. They looked into each other's eyes, and Connor found himself melting into a deep sea of blue. He leant in for a soft kiss, at last sating his need to feel her lips on his, and as it deepened into a more passionate embrace, a voice suddenly said sharply beside them…

"Well! Isn't this just peachy!"

Abby and Connor broke apart and looked around. The owner of the voice sneered at them as they stared at her in disbelief. "Get away from my man, you little tramp!" the voice screamed.

"I'm not your man!" Connor cried "I don't even know your name! But I know you're one of the office girls, and if you don't speak to Abby with more respect, I'll have no choice but to report you to Ange!"

"Abby! Abby! Abby! Is that all you can think about?" she moved closer to Connor and rubbed her hand over his chest, and said in a seductive tone "What about us, darling! The love we share! Come on, we love each other...you know we do...don't deny it!"

"No! No! We don't love each other! It's all in your mind! You're crazy!"

This was the wrong thing to say, as Gracie once again turned to Abby, full of rage "It's your fault! You've stolen him from me! We were in love, but you got your claws into him! You…"

She reached for Abby's eyes with her fingers extended, her nails nearly gouging them. Connor grabbed Gracie's hands and pulled her away. "No! You're delusional! We don't love each other! Stop it! You're drunk! Go home!"

"Oh, drunk am I- delusional am I? Well, Connor Temp...whatever your name is- you'll be sorry you crossed me! Both of you!" With that, she snapped her fingers and three figures appeared from the shadows and stood in front of Abby and Connor menacingly.

"You've been messing with my sister!" One of them said. He was a huge bruiser of a man, dressed completely in black, holding a metal bar in his hand.

"No!" Connor said emphatically. "I don't even know her!"

"Look, Gracie…." Abby started to say, but Gracie slapped her hard on the cheek, and Connor pulled her behind him.

"Don't even speak to me!" Gracie yelled at Abby "My brothers will teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Oh, yeah!" the men agreed, looking Abby up and down, licking their lips with glee.

Suddenly, through the trees, a bright light shone out, startling everyone. It looked like shards of glass floating in the air. For a moment everyone was transfixed by the sight and stood there looking at it in shocked silence.

"I have a plan!" Gracie suddenly screamed "Bring them!"

The men grabbed Abby and Connor, who were outnumbered, and they were dragged to where Gracie now stood- in front of the anomaly. "So you were trapped in the past for a year, were you? Well, how d'you fancy going back! Boys throw her through the light! She can stay there forever for all I care!"

"NO!" screamed Connor, and managed to shake off his captor, aiming a blow at the man's face. Abby had trained Connor while they had been in the Cretacious, and he could pack quite a solid punch now- very different to the 'old Connor'. The man fell to the ground and as Abby hit and kicked another of the men, Connor hit the third one. But the men were just too strong. The first man had managed to get back to his feet and together with his brother grabbed Connor. One of them coshed him savagely with the metal bar, as the other held his arms. Connor sagged in the man's arms and fell to his knees, blood gushing from the wound. Abby was thrown against a tree, and as her head connected, she too fell to the ground, groggily shaking her head.

"Stop!" Gracie cried. "Don't kill them!" The men stopped and stood in front of Abby and Connor, awaiting their sister's orders. "Connor, darling," she continued, her voice changing again into a soft, passionate tone. Choose! That!-" she said pointing to Abby "Or me! You know we can be good together, don't you, honey. Come on- tell me...it's me you want, isn't it?"

Connor struggled to his feet, dragging Abby up with him. He had difficulty for a few minutes in saying anything, his lip bleeding and swollen.

"SPEAK!" Gracie screamed.

"No, Gracie. I'll never be with you. Your brothers can kill me- but I'd rather die than lose Abby!"

Gracie emitted a maniacal scream, and was about to order her brothers to kill Connor there and then. She suddenly stopped. She changed moods often and suddenly in her broken and crazed mind. "Throw them both through the rift." she said calmly.

With that she walked towards the anomaly, looking into it for a few seconds "They can have their wish and die together."

As the men grabbed Connor and Abby, ready to do their mad sister's bidding, an immense roar bellowed out, and a huge head of a great beast peered through the anomaly. The men dropped Abby and Connor, in horror, and just stared- they couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of them hit the creature with the iron bar, but this enraged the creature, and it grabbed the man in its huge jaws, and pulled the screaming man back through the anomaly. The two other men abandoned their sister and ran away as fast as they could, only caring about their own safety.

Gracie screamed at them to come back "Come back, you cowards!" she cried "Get back here now!"

The men stopped in their tracks. They seemed unable to think for themselves and could only do their sister's bidding. Suddenly, the giganotosaurus put its head back through and grabbed Gracie's leg. She disappeared through the anomaly. The men ran forward in despair. Astoundingly, a minute later, Gracie reappeared through the anomaly. She stretched her hands out towards Connor...

"Help me! Help me!" she screamed.

Connor and Abby ran forward and clasped her hands and started to pull her back towards them. The creature had her in its grasp, and wasn't prepared to let go so easily. Abby held onto Gracie as Connor glanced around, and seeing the iron bar on the ground, he plucked it up, and thrust it towards the creature, which still only had its head in view. The bar struck the creature's eye and as it let out a huge bellow, it dropped Gracie, and Abby pulled her back into her arms. Connor struck again and again at the creature, while the brothers just stood by in fear and did nothing. The giganotosaurus roared once more and as it was about to run full pelt through the anomaly, the shards started pulsating and blinked out as quickly as they came. The creature's huge head was completely severed from its body, and fell unmoving to the ground.

Connor dropped the iron bar to the ground, and fell on his knees, totally spent. Gracie sobbed into Abby's chest as Abby soothed her and looked at Connor in horror. The two men just stood immobile and afraid, trembling from head to toe. Suddenly a shout reached them-

"Over there!" Evan and the team ran up to the scene, having been alerted by an anomaly alarm. He took one look at the battered and traumatized people and yelled into his comms for the medics, who rushed to the anomaly site as quickly as they possibly could. The medics put a calmer Gracie onto a stretcher, the creature having taken a huge piece out of her leg. But they thought she'd recover- in time. As for her mind, though… that would take more healing.

The brothers explained shamefaced to Evan, Connor and Abby. "She's always been unstable" they said "She's stalked other men before- never quite as bad as this, but bad enough! We've learnt to do what she says- it's been easier to go with her than to fight her." As Connor looked at the big men in astonishment, condemning them for doing their sister's bidding to innocent people, they said "What? She's our sister. We were just trying to protect her!"

"By beating the innocent victims of her depraved mind? By threatening their women? That's just sick!" he cried.

The men looked at each other. "I guess it was." They admitted, but we swore to our dying mother that we'd protect her- we couldn't let her be taken into an asylum! We had to do whatever it took!"

As Connor listened, he felt sick to his stomach at the way these men really thought they were helping their sick sister. He shook his head in disbelief as they continued…

"When she got her job, she seemed to get better. She made a lot of friends like herself- giggling and laughing and forever talking about boys and fashion. We thought she was recovering. And then you arrived…."

The soldiers from the VARC cut off the conversation and took the men away, in handcuffs. Abby asked Evan what would happen to them, but Evan told her not to worry about that- they'd be dealt with and would never hurt anyone again. A medic called out to Connor, and he and Abby, and Evan walked over to the nearby ambulance where Gracie was lying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." She said quite normally. "I can't control it when I… when I…I swear I'll get help! I will! I'll get better!" They all turned away as the medics took her away to the nearest secure psychiatric unit to get the help she so desperately needed.

Ange and Ken appeared at the site of the anomaly, and approached the three figures sadly watching the ambulance drive away. Ken looked at Connor, and laughed. The others looked at him enquiringly. "What?" they said.

"James Lester was right- you _do_ always get into trouble!" he announced.

"It wasn't my fault…" Connor replied indignantly as they all went to the awaiting cars to go back to the VARC to write their reports, and get patched up by the medical team. "I didn't do anything….. no really….."…

To Be Continued…..

_I really hope you liked it! As usual, please, please review! _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Another fluffy chapter- just can't seem to help myself!_

_I didn't expect this story to go on for so long, but we're nearly at the end now!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Thirteen**- A Day to Recover

Connor awoke with a groan. His whole body was aching, especially his face and lips which had taken the full force of the iron bar that Gracie's brother had wielded. He slowly rolled over, with a muted "Ow!"- trying not to disturb Abby who still was in a deep sleep beside him. He was really glad they'd been given the day off to recuperate from their injuries and the nasty events of the day before.

He tried to get out of the bed as quietly as he could, but couldn't help the odd whimper every time he moved. He finally inched his way out of the bed and crept as silently as possible to the kitchen to get himself some painkillers- which Connor always kept handy, knowing how many times he'd been injured!

Although the tablets hadn't had a chance to kick in yet, he thought that he felt a little better, and decided to make breakfast, and share it with Abby back in bed. As he worked, the tip of his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on scrambling eggs, making toast and percolating coffee, so they would all be ready at the same time- no easy task for Connor! He set the tray nicely and added a small vase with a single flower in for effect. Now for the hard part- actually carrying it back into the bedroom- not going to be easy with his sore limbs and hot coffee! He tried to bend his knees to get a good traction to pick up the tray, but that hurt too much! He stood up again. He leant forward to pick up the tray, but his back ached and he quickly stood up again, jarring it, and making him yelp! This was going to be harder than he'd imagined, he thought.

"Connor- what are you doing?" Abby's voice said from the doorway.

"Oh! Abby! You're up! I was gonna bring this to you in bed! Well, if I could figure out how to carry it…bit achy…"

"How sweet! Thank you, Connor! Let's just have it here! Have you got some painkillers? My head's killing me from that bump!"

Connor tossed the painkillers over to Abby, and as she helped herself, he re-laid the tray's contents onto the kitchen table. "There!" he said, proud of his achievement. "Come on, Abby- sit here, and drink some coffee while it's hot!"

"This is lovely!" Abby complimented him as they settled down to their breakfast. Connor had a little trouble eating, but he managed to find a way to get the food past his swollen lips into his mouth, although it took a little longer than usual.

"Poor Connor!" Abby said softly, moving to his side. She bent down and kissed his lips. "Does that help?" she asked.

"A bit! Try it again!" was the reply in a pathetic voice.

"How about this? And this and this!" Abby said, raining gentle kisses onto Connor's lips and face.

"Mmm! Much better! But you missed a spot…" and with that Connor pulled her towards him and kissed her, gently parting her lips and allowing his tongue to play with hers. As their kiss got deeper and more passionate, Connor suddenly pulled apart. "Ow! Sorry!" he said, sadly. "That hurt!"

"Poor baby! Never mind, as soon as you're better, I'll kiss you until I'm the one who makes your lips sore!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Connor grinned a toothy grin amid another exclamation of "Ow!" and held her tight for a moment. Abby stepped away from Connor to pour some more coffee and turned to him seriously. "Connor…"

"Yep?" He asked, gingerly trying to eat some toast.

"Can we talk?"

Connor stopped dead, holding his half eaten piece of toast. It was never good when someone wanted 'to talk!'

"Er… Of course. You can say anything to me, Abby. I ... anything you want, because it'll be Ok with me…I can…"

"Connor! Stop babbling!"

"Sorry, cos, you know if you're going to… I mean…if you don't want…"

"Shut up, Connor!" Abby cried, exasperated.

"Shutting up!"

Abby sighed, then took a deep breath. "Connor- about Gracie…" Connor looked startled but didn't speak as he waited for Abby to continue. "Did you ever date her?"

"What! No! Never, I swear on my mother's life!"

"Did you kiss her?"

Connor nearly choked on his mouthful of toast. "No! Never!"

"Did you ask her out? Give her any reason to think you were her 'man'?"

"No! No! I swear! Please… you've gotta believe me, Abby! I would never… after all we've been through together! I'd never do that to you! I love you- I only want to date you. I only want to kiss you! Please….." Connor was distraught. He couldn't bear Abby to think he'd ever betray her in that way.

Abby looked closely at Connor as he sat there tearfully, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. He was frantic- he'd only just found her again after New Dawn- he didn't want to lose her now. For all his bravado when she'd said she wanted to 'talk', he knew he couldn't handle it if she'd told him she didn't want to marry him after all!

Abby turned calmly back to her coffee. "That's alright then." She simply said. She wholeheartedly believed Connor, and felt the burden of doubt lift from her shoulders. Connor still seemed confused, though.

"What…Does that mean…? Do you believe me? Are we alright? Are you gonna leave me?"

"I believe you, Connor- of course I'm not going to leave you! I told you I was going to kiss you once your lips were better, didn't I! I just needed to know, that's all. I _do_ believe you! Everything's going to be OK!" Abby moved back to Connor, her coffee now forgotten, and kissed him gently on his battered face. She took his hand and slowly led him back to the bedroom to prove to him that they were fine- they were more than fine! They were a unit! A couple! They were going to get married and become husband and wife!

**~~oOOo~~**

Abby and Connor lay in bed together, happy to be near each other- happy to be alive and not lost through the anomaly Gracie had tried to push them through. They wondered what time and where they would have ended up- the Cretacious- the Jurassic? Connor laughed and said...

"I think it would have taken us to Middle Earth, - we could have helped Frodo…What?" he finished as Abby shot him a look.

"Nerd!" she said "Well, I think it would have taken us to the sixties. Imagine the fun we'd have- pirate radio, the clothes!"

"Yeah! That would be cool! Or mythical times- I'd like to see Medusa- you know, the one with snakes for hair. That would really be something!"

"Connor- you'd be turned to stone, so you wouldn't really like to see her, after all!"

"Oh yeah!"

They continued in this vein for a while, getting sillier and sillier until Connor started to tickle Abby after she called him a 'nerd' for the umpteenth time.

"Nerd, am I- I'll teach you!" They giggled and Abby jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room. Connor tried to jump out of the bed, but the pains that shot through his body reminded him that he was still aching after the events of yesterday. He slowly followed Abby, and found her in the bathroom, under the shower, her clothes in a heap on the floor.

As he stared, she looked at him, smiling, and said- "What are you waiting for… come on!"

He licked his lips- his throat seemed to have constricted, and he couldn't move or breathe. Suddenly, life coursed its way back into him, and he slowly removed his clothes and joined Abby in the shower.

"Oh, I so love you!" he said.

"Me too!" she whispered…..

**~~oOOo~~**

They spent the rest of the day lazily, just enjoying being together. Abby called Becker to say 'Hi' and he said there hadn't been much going on in the UK ARC. They'd had a few anomalies, but no one had been hurt, and they had managed everything easily.

"I'll be glad when you're both back, though!" Becker told Abby, "Lester's been in a worse mood than normal! Connor always took the slack and prevented the rest of us from the sarcastic tongue lashings! I recon Lester misses him more than he'd ever admit!"

"And how's Jess?" Abby asked slowly.

"Er…fine." Becker replied curtly.

"And how are you two…panning out? Still together? Or….?"

Connor choked on his cup of coffee. What? Jess and Becker? What had he missed? Abby nodded to him, confirming his amazed thoughts and he rushed to the phone...

"Becker! You and Jess! Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? Tell me everything!"

They clearly heard Becker's groan- Abby put it down to embarrassment, but Connor put it down to bad temper. "Er… of course, that's your business! No need to…" he stammered.

Becker actually laughed out loud. "It's OK, Connor- we're just taking it slow- seeing how things go…you know!"

"Well I think it's great!" Connor said "Send her my love... well not my love... well not like that…but you know..."

"Good to hear you're still the same bumbling Connor! Some things never change!" Becker laughed, as he said goodbye to them both.

As Abby hung up the phone, Connor turned to her excitedly-"I can't wait 'til we get back home. Oh- I'm gonna get some fun out of this!" he said gleefully, already planning on how he was going to pull Becker's leg over this bit of news!

Abby shook her head. He was such a child, sometimes! Still, one thing was sure; they didn't have very much time left in Vancouver and would soon be going home. Then they could begin their new life together- definitely get their own flat, plan their wedding and finally become husband and wife. The future looked very bright…..

To Be Continued…

_I hope you enjoyed this! I mentioned mythical times and Medusa, as I've just re-watched an interview with ALP, and he said that would be pretty cool! I was thinking of adding it to my story, but changed my mind!_

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Summary: - Connor needs help- and so does Vancouver!_

_New Dawn is over, but Connor still feels the after effects badly. Matt and Lester have a plan to help him get his confidence back by sending him to Vancouver to help the newly formed Vancouver ARC- and to retrieve something that belongs to him!_

_Last Chapter! We finally discover what Connor has come to retrieve! I hope you enjoy!_

**Vancouver Calling**

**Chapter Fourteen**- Home

Connor and Abby walked into the VARC for their last day in Vancouver. For Connor, it was a feeling of mixed emotions- happiness to be finally going home, but mixed in with that was a tinge of sadness at leaving these people who had become close to him in the short time he had been there. He had gone to Vancouver with a heavy heart, but was returning full of knowledge that these people respected the anomalies and the task they had pledged to undertake. He was proud of his achievements here, happy with his resumed- if not more secure- relationship with Abby, and excited to get back to work in the UK.

He looked around as he strolled with Abby along the long corridors, remembering his first day there. How nervous he'd been! How afraid he'd been that they'd hate him, or he'd make a mess of everything!

"Hey, Connor!" several voices called to him as he continued on his way to Evan's office for his final de briefing. The office girls called "Coo-ee!" and drooled as he went past, even with Abby hanging onto his arm protectively. Both Abby and Connor laughed "Nothing changes!" they giggled.

When they entered Evan's office, everyone was there- they were feeling a little sad that Connor and Abby were leaving too. They'd been very wary of Connor's motives in the beginning, but he'd proved to them that his heart was in the right place, and he'd come full of good intentions, and had helped them immensely. They regretted the Gracie affair, but were glad that she was now receiving the help she needed, and Ange was going to make sure she kept an eye on her staff even more closely.

"Hey, you two!" Dylan smiled as they took their seats in front of the desk. "The final meeting, eh! We'll be so sorry to lose you, Connor! You too, Abby- you've really helped me understand more about these creatures. It'll stand me in good stead as we encounter more of them, I'm certain!" Connor and Abby smiled at her in response, and laughed as she continued, "And Connor- I'm sorry for all the times I've embarrassed you- well not really- you're just adorable when you get flustered! Don't ever lose that- it suits you! You're a lucky woman, Abby!"

"I know!" Abby laughed, pinching Connor's cheek. He turned a little pink, but laughed with the rest.

Ange and Ken came forward to say their goodbyes.. "We'd also like to add our thanks. The devices and databases you've given us will be invaluable!" Ange said, looking at Ken for confirmation. "As well as the knowledge you've shared with the technicians- the ADD; the locking device and the dating calculator- how can we ever thank you!"

"I've got a new project planned for when I get back!" enthused Connor "I'll let you know- if it works out!"

"And we'll keep in touch with James, of course, and will share anything we do with you all in the UK! It's been a blast!" he added as he lightly kissed Abby's cheek, and shook Connor's hand before turning to leave. Ange made to leave with him, then leant into Connor, and whispered so that no one else could hear…

"You're a good kisser, Connor! But don't drink too much and keep that technique exclusively for Abby, won't you!" She straightened up and said loudly as her parting shot. "Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!"

Connor tried to stop himself from reddening, and managed fairly well, although Abby gave him a quizzical look, wondering what Ange had said to him. But no! She refused to let herself turn into a jealous girlfriend! Connor would tell her in his own good time if he wanted to.

Evan, with Dylan sitting at her usual place by the desk, spoke to them a little bit about what he had planned to do once they were gone, and Connor was pleased to hear that they'd decided to keep using the EMDs. They really did care about the creatures, he was so pleased!

"Right, well- I guess that's just about everything. Keep in touch with us...both of you! And not only about work! We've come to regard you both as good friends and you'll always find a welcome here!" Evan said.

"Er…" Connor started.

Evan looked questioningly at Connor. "Connor?"

"There er…there is one last thing!" Connor stood up and handed Evan the slip of paper he'd been given by Lester. Evan looked at the paper in surprise, and then moved over to the intercom on his desk. "Michelle, go and find Mac for me, please, and bring him here."

They only had to wait a matter of minutes before Mac entered the office looking worried. "You wanted me, Evan?" He looked from Evan to Connor and Abby wondering if Connor had complained about him after all.

"Yes- I believe you can help Connor with this!"

"Mac" Connor started "I'd like you to explain to Abby about my belongings. Then I'd be really grateful if we can collect them and then we'll be on our way to the airport. We're leaving this afternoon."

"Oh! Well- please don't judge me harshly, Miss Maitland! I know I did wrong, and I handed myself in!"

"It's OK, Mac." Abby said kindly. "I'm not here to judge you! Please tell me what happened."

"Well- I don't know if you recognise me, but I worked in the ARC- your ARC, I mean, in the UK. I was transferred there with my unit, and worked under your Captain Becker. A fine man, and a great soldier. I really respected him. But after you were lost- and Mr Quinn, well things started to go wrong. We were constantly going through anomalies to try to find you, but on this occasion the creatures overcame us, and Miss Page was one of the many casualties. Captain Becker changed in that instant. It had been bad enough with the three missing people, but when she died- well he seemed to fall apart! He immediately tried to hand in his resignation, but Mr Lester wouldn't let him – told him to wait and see how he felt in a few days. Erm...don't mean to be disrespectful ma'am, but Captain Becker in self destruct mode ain't pretty to watch!

Anyways, I had the task of clearing Miss Page's apartment. - when I went there, I couldn't believe what I saw! I didn't know….your property….I mean…!"

"It's OK, Mac! Please carry on!" Abby soothed.

"I didn't know they were classified. I just took your property home. I'm sorry! We were sent to Vancouver for our next mission, to work here, and I took your belongings with me. But things just got crazy after that and I couldn't cope!

I went to Tim, my commanding officer and told him what I'd done.

I was in a lot of trouble! I was thrown into a cell, and was thoroughly interrogated for two days! They said I was going to be released, but had to start back at the bottom, so they could assess how I behaved. I did good- Miss Maitland and they reprieved me- and now I've even been promoted! I've worked very hard, every day. I really regret what I did, but it was meant with good intentions, I swear! If you follow me, Sir…Connor I'll show you?" as Mac said this, he looked at Evan for permission, and Evan nodded.

They all followed Mac to a room at a tangent from the zoo. Mac used his bracelet on the door locking system and the doors smoothly opened noiselessly. Mac, Connor, Evan and Dylan entered the room. It was huge inside, with large glass panels. Through the panels, they could see another room full of sand, in which there were a few large holes.

"I don't understand!" Abby murmured "Where are we? What is this room?"

Suddenly, a noise both she and Connor instantly recognised resounded out. As Abby and Connor watched, their eyes got bigger and Connor's grin lit up his whole face in delight. Abby clutched his hand laughing as she moved closer to the glass and peered through at the sight she thought she'd never see again.

Scampering along and shouting at each other were Sid and Nancy!

"Sid!" Abby cried "Nancy! So that's what happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, miss…er...ma'am. At first, I thought they were weird dogs, and that as Miss Page had died I'd take them, and that no one would know. I knew they weren't your ordinary kind of dog- I thought they were pedigrees maybe …specially bred. I thought they would be worth a lot of money! When we got here to my apartment, they just kept eating everything! Wires- their cages- they burrowed through the walls! I couldn't look after them any more! I told Tim I'd taken them and when they were brought here, they obviously realised they were dic… diic…"

"Diictodons." said Connor.

"Yeah. I didn't know they were dinosaurs!"

"Well, actually they're therapsid herbivores….What?" Connor asked as Abby dug him in the ribs, and gave him a look.

"It wasn't until later that I found out they belonged to you, and that Miss Page must have been looking after them for you when you were missing. They are pretty cute, though!" Mac laughed at the funny little creatures.

"Er.. is it Ok if we take them back to the UK ARC with us- I have written permission from James Lester?" Connor asked Evan.

"Of course." Evan replied, smiling "We've enjoyed having them here, and although they don't strictly belong to you- please accept them as a gift of goodwill from Mac and us, in thanks! We'll get them ready for you now."

With that the Vancouver staff left the room, Mac going with an apologetic handshake, and Dylan kissing both Abby and Connor on the cheek as she said goodbye to them. As soon as the little creatures were ready, they had to be on their way to catch their flight. When they were left alone, Abby went right up to the window and softly called the two scampering creatures. They looked at her, and put their heads to one side. They seemed to chatter to each other and approached the glass panels.

"Hey, Sid! Hey, Nancy!" she said softly. Without warning the two little creatures seemed to go mad! They turned round and round in circles. They ran back to the sand, kicking it up as they ran, then ran back to the window. They tried to get as close to Abby as they could, and one of them bumped its nose on the glass in its hurry to get to her.

"They remember you!" Connor stated. "Hey, guys, he called…it's so good to see you!"

The diictodons looked at Connor, and he bent at the waist, crooning to the animals, totally oblivious to the staff that were now coming into the room with cages. "Hello! Oh, hello! You remember us then, oh yes you do!" as if he were talking to a baby.

Abby and Connor looked at each other and laughed. "Rex will be so happy!" Abby smiled.

"Come on, fiancée" Connor said, offering her his arm, "Shall we take our family home?"

"Oh, yes!" Abby breathed and they turned to leave the VARC to catch their flight back home and begin the next step of their life together…

THE END

_Well, there we have it! We've seen Connor go from uncertainty and despair to having a major responsibility thrust upon him. We've had adventure and fluff- and the quickest recovery from a broken arm in history- but that's the glory of fanfic… anything can happen!_

_I hope my Vancouver characters were believable- and likeable (with the exception of Gracie!) and I don't know about you, but I'm glad the mystery of the disappearance of Sid and Nancy has finally been solved, and they're back in the UK where they belong!_

_Thank you for joining me on the journey, and especially thank you for all the reviews and alerts. _

_Please join me again with my next adventure…..Watch this space! _


End file.
